


Isle of De Vil

by Trode19



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, Betrayed!Carlos, Dude being an adorable match maker subtly :), End Game - OT3, Fluff, Forgotten Isle Kids, Multi, Pirate!Carlos, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-03-07 13:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 36,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trode19/pseuds/Trode19
Summary: Carlos gets left behind in more than one way. Now he’s stuck on the Isle of the Lost, hiding from the Core4′s parents and just trying to survive on this own.Maybe he doesn’t have to be alone though?





	1. Chapter 1

“Carlos!” Carlos found himself on the dirty ground of the Isle just as the limo began driving away. “Stop the car!” Evie cried, but the driver didn’t bother, thinking they had changed their minds.

“Evie! Mal! Jay!” Carlos tried to run after the limo, but his mothers grip was strong. A golden bridge formed, and the car was gone with it, his hope fading.

“Tut tut, Carlos, you know you should listen to mummy, isn’t that right yelper?” She squeezed her faux dog with a cackle, the crowd diminishing as Cruella dragged the young boy inside the castle. He could only stare, not even blinking as Maleficent complained about Cruella’s insanity and Jafar grumbled about his son no longer being there to steal for him.

“You don’t even care.” Carlos whispered, gaining attention.

“What’s that, pup?” Maleficent quipped with a cold stare.

“I said, you don’t even care! That we finally have our chance to leave, and you let mom just take me!” Carlos ripped out of his mother’s grip with anger, knowing he’d later regret it as he opened the window and jumped from roof to roof until his feet hit ground, taking off in a sprint.

His friends were gone, he was left with his mother and worse, the core fours parents, and he was alone. Truly and utterly alone, which made him prey. He was back to scrap goat.

He didn’t notice the burning tears until he tasted them on his lips, drying on his face like salt water – he hated it. He picked up a stone as he got to the hideout, hitting the sign and dashing up the stairs to the safest place he could think of.

He shouldn’t have messed the place up, it was his friends home too, but he was just so angry and distraught, and nothing was going his way just like it always had. He was stuck to the role of petty prey all over again and he knew he probably wouldn’t make it up to the top again. Or alive, who knew.

Carlos didn’t leave the hideout for two days straight, tucked away in his closet to mourn the loss of opportunity. He knew the other three wouldn’t come for him. He’d always been the loose thread in the friendship, needing to be plucked to stop bothering the wearers skin.  
Mal had been the centre of the friendship. She was the leader, strong and manipulative. Jay was friends with her first, the thief with sneaky fingers, and along came Evie, the distractive flirt with him. Evie had taken pity on him, befriended him even when his mother raved on about how he was weak like his father.

He had the honour to be in their group, even if he wasn’t the closest with them all. He was used to be their liar, the person who got them out of trouble, even if it meant getting in trouble instead. The bait that sometimes got the bad end of the hook.  
Carlos felt safe in his closet. Years of sleeping in his mothers had made him used to the stiff floor and cold walls. The coats his mother had helped keep him warm in the winter.

When Carlos finally left the hide out, it was only to steal an apple to eat and visit Dizzy. Dizzy was like him in some respects. She wasn’t evil, she was used to being bossed around, and she had dreams of freedom. The difference between them? Dizzy still had hope for freedom with a cheerful attitude, but Carlos had lost it, and even when he had it, he had just gone with the flow of the groups happiness instead of his own.

“Hey Dizzy.” Carlos smiled tightly.

“Carlos! I heard what happened, I’m sorry you didn’t get to go with Evie, Mal and Jay.” Dizzy genuinely looked upset on his behalf. It just made him guilty to bring down such a lively girl. So, he put on a fake grin and pulled out an apple from behind his back along with a handful of sequins he nicked.

“Thanks Dizzy, but I’ll make do.” She squealed.

“For me?! Thank you, Carlos!” She wrapped her thin arms around his stomach, squeezing him till he was sure he would pop. Thankfully, her grandmother shouted for her to keep it down and she backed off.

“No problem, Z, just make sure you make a bunch of stuff for Evie to marvel at when she breaks this barrier down. She’ll have to look pretty while she takes over the world.” He joked sadly, pouring the sequins into the little girls cupped hands shakily.

“…Are you sure you’re okay, Carlos?” Sometimes Carlos wondered if Dizzy’s father was some sort of empath.

“Yeah. I just have to avoid my mother forever.” Carlos laughed weakly. “You look way more tired anyway, how’s your grandmother working you?”

“Midday to Midnight, it’s exhausting.” Dizzy sighed, placing the sequins on her work desk and taking the offered apple from Carlos. “You haven’t poisoned it?” She giggled.

“No, that’s Evie’s job.” Carlos chuckled. “Let me guess; sweeping?”

“Lots and lots of sweeping. Anthony won’t even stop by and help. Makes me take his shifts.” Dizzy pouted. 

“Really? I was sure Anastasia would teach her kid some kind of kindness after those years with Cinderella.”

“Mom says Aunty Tasia is bitter because Auradon took her husband away from her.” Dizzy sighed. “I didn’t even know she was married before the Isle.” 

“Yeah. Must suck for her.”

“Sucks for everyone. Anthony’s just mean. I heard he likes Harriet Hook though.” Dizzy grinned as she whispered rather loudly.

“Really? You sure know the gossip, huh?” Carlos felt a bit lighter. Dizzy had that effect.

“Of course! Whenever moms doing peoples hair, I have to clean up, which usual means I get to hear the gossip. Did you know that Scar apparently owns a stuffed lion?” Dizzy giggled.

“He seems to be quite the narcist.” Carlos mused.

“Agreed.” Dizzy hummed, eyes falling to her table. “Oh! I made you something. Well, I made all four of you something for when you guys came back, but you can have yours now.” Dizzy grinned as she picked up a small diagonally stripped black, white and red bracelet. It had a leathery feel to it, with bumps of fake white jewels.

“I love it, Z.” Carlos smiled softly. “Can I see the other bracelets?”

“Sure! This is Evie’s,” A golden bangle with glue gunned blue sequins. “This is Mal’s,” A black thread necklace with a cracked purple jewel. “And this is Jay’s.” A golden ring with a red jewel, a tiny lamp drawn on with a marker. He almost laughed at it, but considered Dizzy’s feelings.

“They’re amazing, Z, they’d love them.” Carlos patted his head of multicoloured hair, ruffling it a bit despite her protests.

“I’m glad! It’s good to get reviews from a friend of theirs.”

“Friend huh…” Carlos laughed, rubbing the back of his neck as he casted his eyes down. “Hey, Z, it was great seeing you, but I better head off. Mayhem to cause and all that.” Jeez, he was a terrible liar when it came to little kids. Their big eyes, messy hair, dirty clothes. They all reminded them of him before the core four and he couldn’t lie to himself.

“Oh, okay…” Dizzy frowned for a moment before smiling brightly. “I’ll make sure to cut off your split ends and re-dye your hair next time you come by!”

“I do not have split ends!” Carlos gaped, feeling the ends of his hair.

“Sure.” Dizzy drawled, a cheeky smile on her lips as Carlos rolled his eyes, ruffling her hair as he left the Curl and Dye.

How would he spend this time until they broke the barrier?

1 PIRATE LIFE FOR ME


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos finds a little friend, who later goes missing and Carlos finds them with someone he didn't expect...

Carlos’ days on the Isle were pretty repetitive, yet changing all the same. Three months passed, and Carlos had avoided all four parents of the core four avidly. It helped that they rarely left the castle except to go to Jafar’s shop.

He visited Dizzy at least once every few days, whether to just talk or get his hair done. He even learnt a few skills from her on trimming hair. He’d been attacked by gangs at least a dozen times, but he got away thanks to his small frame and flexibility most of the time. The worst he had done to him with a fractured rib and a lot of bruises.

The hideout was a good place for him to crash or hide during the nights. The fashion was slowly changing too, thanks to the Uma uprise, the clothing looser and much easier for Carlos to move in. Yeah, Uma was getting most to submit to her will, with the help of Harry Hook and Gil LeGume. She was apparently looking for crewmates too, but Carlos didn’t want to fight or loot. He just took what he needed and searched the garbage for anything else.

Which he happened to be doing right now. He froze when he heard a small yowl. That didn’t sound like a cat, then again, most cats died of disease of malnourishment on the Isle. Or worse, was hunted and eaten. He shuddered at the thought.

A small yowl came again, and Carlos sighed, approaching the garbage can the sound came from, noticing how it moved when whatever was wiggling inside. He screamed when a head popped out from the garbage. 

The dirty, matted fur looked like rusting gold, while dark eyes looked up at him with pleading. 

A rabid beast. He scrambled up to the roof of the building, peering down at the rather pliant pack animal his mother had told him stories about. He didn’t feel like dying just yet. He watched, waiting for it to do something, only to hear a whine and see it wriggle around in the trash.

“What the…?” He furrowed his brows. This thing didn’t seem that scary the longer he looked. It actually looked to be hurt if his whines were anything to go by. 

Carlos slowly climbed down from where he was perched, dropping by the dog as he gave it a look over. He noticed a collar on it and his eyes widened. This dog had an owner. From how nice the collar was, and the fact it was in the trash, it was likely from Auradon.

“Now who would throw you out…” He squinted at the collar, peering for a name. “Dude.” He liked that name. The dog ruffed, making the boy flinch before relaxing enough to reach out for the mutt and pull him out of the trash. He placed him on the floor, watching at the dog limped around, lost.

“Here I thought Auradon would cherish mutts like you…” He said rather sadly, sighing as he scratched behind the dog’s ear. Dude responded happily as Carlos picked him up, picking as much garbage out of his fur as possible. “You need a bath.” Carlos paused, sniffing himself before recoiling. “Apparently I do too.” He blew out a big breath, turning it into a sigh at the end. “Come on, Dude, let’s make you feel better.”

After months alone, it felt nice to have a friend. Who apparently loved belly rubs and kicking water at him.

~~~

Another month passed, but it was a happier month. Carlos had bandaged Dude’s leg as much as possible, but even as it healed, it seemed he’d have a small limp forever. Dizzy loved Dude. Before work started for her, he’d drop by with Dude in a large bag he found (he didn’t want anyone killing his dog for Christ sake, or worse, his mom hearing he had one). Dizzy would play with him for a good half and hour before Dizzy was yelled at to get back to work.

He felt better at making her day a bit bright. Mal, Evie and Jay still weren’t back, but life went on. He was happy he wasn’t lonely anymore. Dude was the perfect solution. Except he flunked obedience class and fricking smart.

Carlos went out to grab food for them one day, but when he returned, Dude was gone. It was the biggest crisis Carlos had had in the past year, and he figured this was what it felt like for a parent on Auradon to lose their child on a playground.

Except this playground was filled with psychics, narcists, villains and petty thieves. He was sure Dude was dead by then. That didn’t stop him from running around the Isle in a hurry to find his best friend. He even went into Uma’s territory (he was sure he’d be killed if he was caught, but he had to try…).

Which is where he did find Dude. Playing with Harry Hook. Carlos wondered if he should make a will, until he realised he had nothing to give anyone except made the bag for his buddy Dude.

“Ah ha! Coochy coochy coo~. Aren’t ye a pretty thing, doggy? Oh, dad would make a lovely rug outta you.” Harry giggled, rubbing Dude’s neck with the top of his hook as the dog panted happily. 

“Hey, hey! Your dad is not making him into a rug, Hook!” Carlos jumped down from the rickety bridge to the left, above the dock. He rolled to avoid getting jammed knees, almost knocking into the pirate.

“What’s that? I thought I heard something.” Harry looked down at the smaller boy, hook pointed at his threateningly.

“Yeah, that would happen to be me.” Carlos deadpanned, eyes widening when Harry’s narrowed, raising his hook just as Carlos snatched his sword and blocked the first mates advance. “Uh, I just came for the dog, and I don’t feel like dying today, please?” He laughed nervously. Harry Hook leant down, almost nose to nose with the De Vil.

“Please? What island are ye living on, thinking please will get ye anywhere?” Harry grinned, crazed.

“Uh…I owe you a favour if you let me leave with my dog?” Carlos attempted, waiting anxiously. A full minute passed before Harry let up, satisfied grin on his lips.

“Much better! Now ye’re speaking ma language.”

“I’m not Scottish – “

“Don’t test it.” Harry glowered, turning to Dude to pat his head. “You’re free to go pup.”

“His names Dude – “

“Wasn’t takin’ ta him.” Harry chuckled at Carlos’ slight pout, picking up the dog and passing it to the boy. “Sword.” He put his hand out expectantly.

“How do I know you won’t just kill me?”

“Who says I won’t?” Carlos’ eyes widened in alarm. “I’m kidding! I plan on cashing in that favour, so passy passy.” He made a grabby motion impatiently. Carlos pierced his lips but handed it over. “That’s a good boy.” Harry taunted. “About that favour…” Harry grinned. Carlos already regretted this.

“This is your fault.” He grumbled to Dude.

“That little sword trick ya did – I like it. I like it a lot.” Harry’s teeth bit into his bottom lip as his grin stretched wider, enough to make Carlos admire the whiteness for a moment. 

“Yeah, it’s called defensive and self-preservation. I question if you have it from half the things I’ve witnessed you do.”

“Oh, so ye watch me? Kinky.” Harry cooed. “I’m flattered, really. I still want yer little trick though. Join the crew. Let me teach ye more. Son of Cruella De Vil on our crew? Ye can always have an appetizer, encores and main, but there’s no point without dessert.” Harry bopped his nose, making Carlos flinch back.

“I don’t think I like the idea of being dessert to pirates.” Carlos faked a laugh, slowly backing away. “So, uh, maybe another time!” Carlos ran off with Dude in his arms, boots smacking the dock as Harry watched him go.

“Ah, the harder to get, the sweeter the reward, De Vil.” Harry chuckled to himself, walking with his usual swagger towards the chip shop to tell Uma about his newest idea that was sure to get a curse and an approval from his Captain.

2 PIRATES LIFE FOR ME


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's persistent when it comes to debts. What will be Carlos' answer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been gone so long! About two, maybe three months I think? I'm not completely sure, but I haven't posted for a while. I spent about three weeks overseas in Japan and Hong Kong, which was so fun! Unfortunately, I didn't write at all, and I had a bit of a block in writing before that too. I'm trying to get out of my funk, so hopefully I'll be posting again more often.

Carlos managed to avoid Harry for two weeks. It wasn’t very hard, he just stayed in his usual four spots – hideout, Curl and Dye, garbage area and occasionally the markets where he might nick something to eat that wasn’t completely off. The only place Harry went of the four places was the markets to cause mayhem or steal. Which made it only a twenty-five percent or less chance of seeing the guy. Except the one time he decided to steal from Dizzy while he was there with Dude.

“Pupper! I knew ye couldn’t hide forever.” Harry cackled, grin wide as he stood much like a strutting peacock with the money in his hand.

“Give it back, Hook. Dizzy earnt that money far and square.” Carlos huffed, crossing his arms.

“Good thing I’m not fair, or square for that matter.” Harry looked down at Dude, tongue flicking over his bottom lip. “Ready ta cash in that favour yet?” He said giddily.

“Maybe if you give the money back.” Carlos was already packing Dude away into his bag.

“Ye’re ready ta give yer loyalties, huh?”

“Maybe.” Carlos tested.

“Y’know, I’d love ta hook those pretty little freckles off yer – “

“It’s fine!” Dizzy rushed in between the two. “It’s fine, take it, Carlos, you should head home.”

“Z…”

“It’s fine…It’s not much anyway.”

“Everything here is not much, you can’t just let him – “

“He’s a villain, and I’m not hero.” Dizzy’s bottom lip trembled slightly. “So not today, Carlos.” The younger boy pursed his lips angrily at Harry, eyes narrowed as he picked up the bag and left the Curl and Dye with a soft wave. He waited outside to see how long Harry would take – if it took too long he’d go back in there.

Except Harry was only moments after him, hands holding less money than he had before. He went to question it, but Harry only tipped his hat upwards with his hook and swaggered off with a certain mask of pride.

“Weirdo.” Carlos muttered, heading home, but not before he checked to see Dizzy placing some money in her cash register while humming. “Double weirdo.” He mumbled fondly as he walked.

~~~

“Carlos!” Carlos cursed at the call of his name, snatching his hand away from the bread he was about to snatch now that eyes had gone towards him. Some continued to stare when they saw Harry Hook coming towards him like a predator. They probably thought they were about to get a good show of a fight knowing how sick they were.

“Ah, De Vil, how’re things without mummy dearest?” Harry said cockily, turning to glare at the watchers. “Keep it movin’ ye guppies!” He snarled, moving people into action. “That’s better.” He turned back to where Carlos had been, only to find he had vanished. “Bloody slick nick.” He grumbled, knocking a hat off a bypasser as he went back towards the chip shop.

“Whew…” Carlos let out a breath of relief from where he perched on the roof, screaming and almost falling off when two burly arms wrapped around him.

“Hey, Harry was right!” Gil laughed. “You really are predictable. You sure are good at climbing, it took me five minutes to get up here.” 

“Let me go, you big oaf!” Carlos smacked back at Gil’s shoulders, shirt riding up as he tried to wriggle out of his grasp.  
“No way, Harry would hook me if I did that.” Gil picked the boy up, throwing him over his shoulder. Carlos hit and kicked like a child. “Heh, CJ hits harder than you.” Gil mused as he climbs off the roof and carried to boy towards the chip shop.

“Good thing my best weapon isn’t my strength.” Carlos grunted, grasping the hem of Gil’s shirt and pulling it up as he slid back in the others grasp to shove it over the muscular boy’s head.

“Woah! I can’t see!” Gil stumbled, loosing his grip on Carlos in favour of pulling his shirt down. Only, when he could finally see again, Carlos was gone. “Dammit…Harry’s gonna have my head on a platter.” Gil sulked, dragging his feet all the way back to the chip shop where Harry would be waiting.

~~~

“Ye lost him?!”

“He blinded me!” 

“With what?”

“My shirt.”

Silence.

“Ye better come up with a better answer before I gouge those pretty brown eyes outta ye sockets, sunshine.” Harry scowled.

“Uh…He…I got nothing.” Gil slumped.

“Uma!”

“WHAT?!” Uma screamed back.

“Permission to hook Gil?”

“NO! GIL, TIME OUT!” Gil pouted, dragged out of the shop to sit on the step.

“This sucks…” He mumbled.

~~~

Carlos was seriously starting to think Harry Hook was obsessed with him – more so than Uma at this point. Every time he left the hideout, he had to have an escape route everywhere he went.

“Fricking pirates…” Carlos complained to Dude. “Especially Harry. You know, he tried to kidnap me bridal style yesterday. Who does he think he is?!” Carlos puffed his cheek before letting them deflate. “At this rate, he’ll start breaking into the hideout.”

“Am I that predictable?” Carlos shrieked like a girl, picking up Dude and holding him to his chest in shock and slight fear. Harry Hook leant against the doorframe, his grin terribly supressed with tight lips.

“What the actual hell, Hook?!” Carlos looked at him as if he was crazy; which he probably was, but still!

“Actually, I didn’t invite Hades, he always ruins ma jokes.” Harry hummed in thought. “Oh right! I’m here because a certain someone owes me a favour and hasn’t yet complied ta it.” Harry chuckled. “So, whaddya say? Ready ta join the crew?”

“Get out of my house!”

“Ah, not yer house. It’s Mal’s, Evie’s and Jay’s. The core three these days. No place where you fit…” Harry’s pseudo-innocent act slipped away with a grin. “Except, ye already know that, don’t ya?”

“I said, get out.” Carlos couldn’t even be bothered to yell, putting Dude down to roam. “I don’t care that they haven’t broken the barrier yet to get us. Because they will. They’re rotten…To the core.” He remembered a time where he’d been there to respond to their motto.

“Well, news on the street, Mal’s bewitched the future King.” Harry mused, scraping his hook along the vines spray painted on the walls as he inched closer with each step. “Which means she has first row tickets to the wand. Friday. Three days from now. Yer freedom awaits. You just have ta hope they don’t get soft and forget us all.” Harry dragged the blackened hook along his face, smearing the dried spray paint along his freckled cheekbone.

“They won’t forget us. We’re their people. Even if they don’t like Uma’s crew, they wouldn’t even leave you guys to rot.”

“Seems like something a nice person would do. Save their people, when they can take the happiness they have in Bore-a-don, and rub in our faces.” Harry tilted his head, a look akin to a puppy dog eyes. “That sounds rather heroic ta me. Which do ye think they’ll take when it comes to being rotten ta the core.” He lost his pout in his mock, giggling at Carlos’ flinch as he turned on heel and headed towards the door. “Reconsider my offer, De Vil.” Harry smiled this time, soft around the edges. “We could use someone like you to really save us from this forsaken island when Mal fails.”

“She won’t.” Carlos said firmly.

“We’ll see.” He mused, disappearing from Carlos’ sight.

Mal, Evie and Jay wouldn’t leave them to be good, would they…?

3 PIRATES LIFE FOR ME


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The coronation is upon them. Carlos goes to Ursula's Chip Shop to prove he was right all along, but will he be?

Carlos came stomping into the chip shop three days later, shoving past a customer in his strides.

“Ah ha! The recruit comes at last. Finally realise yer mistake?” Harry gave an exaggerated pout.

“Yeah. I realised that I shouldn’t watch the coronation at the Curl and Dye, but instead here. So I can watch the pride fall off your face when Mal, Evie and Jay bring down the barrier.” Carlos glowered, a smirk making an appearance on his face for only a moment before he jumped up onto the table, turning the TV before he plopped himself down the hard wood besides the pirate who sat on a stool.

“Feisty one, aren’t ya?” Harry hummed. “I like that in a woman.”

“I’m a guy.” Carlos deadpanned.

“Really?” Harry rose a brow as he looked the other up in down in a taunting manner. “I didn’t notice.”

“Man, I can’t wait to drown you after this.” Carlos breathed in irritation.

“Who turned the TV on?!” Uma yelled as she came out, throwing a tray of food towards Harry and Jonas. “What the hell is De Vil doing here?”

“Here to accept his fate as a crew member.” 

“Here to watch Hook eat his words.” Carlos and Harry responded together.

“Carlos and Harry are having a fight because Carlos thinks Mal will break the barrier, while Harry thinks they’ll fail.” Gil simplified as he munched on his food.

“The one time you make a smart comment.” Uma grumbled. “You two are like an old married couple. And I don’t mean like Sinclair and her man.” Uma shuddered.

“So…the good kind?” Carlos furrowed his brows.

“Good as it gets.” Uma rolled her eyes.

“UMA! GET BACK TO THE KITCHEN!”

“I’m coming, mom!” Uma flicked her hair, voice tight with anger as she stomped back into the kitchen.

“Is it always like this?” Carlos questioned Gil.

“I think so. I get kicked out often, so I’m sure I miss a few things.” He shrugged.

“Gil?”

“Yeah, Harry?”

“Shut up and eat yer yolks.” Harry turned to the TV just as Mal and Ben got on screen. “Wowie! Put a tiara on a villain and she looks the part of a princess.” 

“Hook, shut up.” Carlos glowered, heart aching as he watched his friends who were all dressed so beautifully, looking like actually Auradon folk. It was like seeing a fairy tale in action. He watched everything was bated breath, Uma eventually joining them to watch. She secretly hoped Mal would set them free. She wanted to swim in clear water and not have to look through skeletons on the ocean floor for pretty trinkets and shells.

Carlos’ eyes widened in shock when a brunette girl grabbed the wand, a shot of power escaping the wand. Moments later, the ground began to shake, bumping into Gil and Harry practically crushing him under his weight as they stumbled. Ursula gave cackle from within the shop.

Everything stilled, and Carlos felt hope bloom within him.

“Freedom.” He breathed, pushing out from between Gil and Harry, almost tripping over Uma who had fallen on her rear. He helped her up, because despite their differences, this was something everyone could celebrate – because they had a path they could take now, whether it was for evil or good was up to them. “I have to tell Dizzy –!”

His words were halted by a noise from the TV. Maleficent was on screen, and even with everyone but Mal, Evie and Jay frozen, the camera was still rolling.

“What the…” And suddenly, it was like mayhem. “Mal! Evie! Jay!” He practically grasped the TV like a lifeline, watching as his whole world began to crumble with each passing minute. Maleficent was defeated, shrunken to the size of her heart. With a rumble, the barrier came back up and freedom was cut off again.

Later, Carlos would sit in the chip shop after hours in completely silence, no one able to move him as his friends danced happily with princes and princess.

Here he still was. Forgotten.

“De Vil, this is heartbreaking watchin’ ye like this, it truly is, but Uma has ta kick ye out eventually.” Harry sighed, hand on the boy’s shoulder.

“They really forgot us. Forgot me.” Carlos laughed shakily and breathless as his eyes fell to the ground. “I knew it. I am the loose thread. I should have just accepted it…” His hand slipped from the side it rested on the TV, dazed and overall just upset.

“No one likes to accept their useless. But…” Harry tipped the boys chip up to look him in eyes. “My mother did once tell me, that everyone has a role in life. They may not be useful in one part, but they are in another.” Harry tilted his head towards Uma who was tapping her foot impatiently.

She had been the maddest of them all. Carlos remembered the yelling and screaming outside the shop before Harry had brought her back in. She had apparently demanded someone fight her and Harry had been the one to do so. There was barely a scratch on her, but Harry now had a bandage on his left arm, right hand and a small cut on his cheek.

“…You can cash in your favour now.” Carlos whispered, pushing the hook away from his chin as he stepped around him. “My loyalties are to Uma and your Wharf Rats.” 

“Ah.” Harry stopped Carlos from moving. “The Wharf Rats are Uma’s. Not mine. Ye must remember, I’m not Captain. Uma won against me in a sword fight, she gets Captain and yer respect.” Harry warned the boy, trying to drill into him that Uma was stronger than him even if she wasn’t as feared. He wouldn’t let his best friend be disrespected just because of Mal’s humiliation of her as kids.

“Okay.” Carlos rose his eyes to meet Harry’s. “My loyalties are to Uma and her crew.” He shook Harry’s hand off and continued out of the shop to head to Curl and Dye.

When he arrived, he was correct in his assumption. Dizzy sat in the customers chair, sniffling and rubbing her eyes.

“Dizzy…” Carlos sighed, disheartened by her tears as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. “We’ll find another way, Z, you won’t be stuck here forever, I promise.” He blinked away the wetness in his dark eyes, holding the sobbing child.

“I thought – I thought Mal and Evie were going to get us out of here…” Dizzy cried into his chest. 

“I know…” He looked over her tuffs of hair to look at Evie’s scrapbook that rested on the desk of accessories. “I thought so too.”

When Carlos left, he knew by the next day Dizzy would be all grins again. She bounced back pretty easily despite all the disappointments she faced.

Carlos sometimes wished he was like that too.

4 PIRATES LIFE FOR ME


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos is getting suited into the Crew and Harry and him have their first 'disagreement'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chapter, apologies.

Carlos’ first day as a crew member, Harry had taken him aside to teach him how to sword fight. Carlos already knew how to steal and run away, but fighting was another thing.

“Do I have to? This seems really dangerous when you’re pointing a blade at me.” Carlos swallowed thickly.

“God, ye’re a damsel.” Harry rolled his eyes, putting one hand behind his back and turning the sharp edge away from Carlos. “Better?”

“A bit…” Carlos tried to grasp the sword comfortably, throwing it a few inches into the air before catching it and settling for that grip. “I’m ready.” He got into a defensive stance, one he was familiar with.

“Splendid! Let’s get too it then, shorty.” Harry grinned, bracing his sword tip towards Carlos between whipped around to land a downward slash that Carlos blocked with a yelp, trying to get his blade to twirl the other away from him, only to jump back when he failed. That was way harder than in the movies… “Ye’re goin’ for expert moves already, I suggest start light, De Vil.”

“You know, you can call me Carlos. If we’re gonna be crewmates and all.”

“Nah, ye have take me on at least three sword fight dates before I allow that.” Harry gave a small ‘hehe’ in the back of his throat before he launched back into the duel. Carlos thanked that he was a good dodger, or he would have surely lost a limb or two by now.

“Quick fella, aren’t ya?” Harry gave a maniacal grin, dragging his blade along his hook. “Makes me want ta cut ye down ta size…Though, ye’re probably small enough.” Carlos glared, swiping his sword at the pirate who jumped back with an ‘oh!’ and a giggle.

“If we’re going to have a word battle, you’ll find I’m probably better. I actually paid attention in Dragon Hall instead of flirting with all the school girls.” Carlos huffed, swinging his sword down only to have it blocked.

“Oh-ho! Is someone jealous?”

“Of you? Never.” Carlos smirked, spinning on the toe of his boot to jab at the pirate, who yelped. Carlos almost laughed as the pirate pushed the blade away from his neck with two fingers.

“I didn’t realise you came for a quickie.” Harry teased, flicking his blade as Carlos’ feet for the boy to jump at. 

“You are so unrefined. Take me to dinner at least.” Carlos rolled his eyes.

“Mm, candlelight by sea? Heard the waters rather pretty at midnight.” Harry winked.

“You, Harry Hook, are a flirt. Unfortunately, I’m taken.”

“What?!” Harry seemed genuinely surprised.

“Yep. Completely devoted to a lovely lady by the name of Uma, tally-ho.” Carlos tipped an imaginary hat with a laugh.

“Glad to hear.” Carlos jumped, usually expecting Jay to catch him, only to knock into Harry’s chest instead.

“Uh, sorry.” He cleared his throat awkwardly, turning to Uma who watched the two with a smirk.

“This is sword class, so show some class and get back to work, boys.” Uma smacked the blunt edge of her sword on the back of Carlos’ legs, making him pout as he rubbed the red mark.

“Man, if I knew whipping was apart of the deal, I wouldn’t have joined.” He grumbled, gripping his sword tight to face Harry.

“What are you doing?” Uma sighed in disappointment. “Harry. Show him the form. You can’t fight when you’re so open, Carlos, especially with swords.”

“Well, I’m more of a runner so…” His brows raised when Harry suddenly came up behind him, forcing his elbows into place.

“That changes as of now, Freckles.” Harry chuckled against his ear, making Carlos shudder and rub the sensitive skin with his shoulder.

“Whatever.” Carlos said dismissively, rolling his shoulders as he got comfortable in the position. “What now?”

“Avoid my blade!” Harry cackled, jabbing at Carlos who jumped back with a loud curse just clashing his sword against Harry’s in challenge.  
Carlos could get used to this pump of adrenaline.

~~~

Carlos was a fast learner; in a matter of weeks, he was using a sword like any other pirate on Uma’s crew. His agility made it easier for him at least.

“Already growin’ up, aren’t ya, pup?” Harry mocked a sigh as he bit the top off his chip during lunch. Carlos chuckled breathlessly, running sweaty hair out of his face.

“I’m not a pup, Hook.”

“Ah~ Call me ‘arry. Ye’ve earnt it.” Harry nudged with him a small grin.

“Already, ‘arry.” He teased the pirates accent and the other’s grin grew.

“Mm, wouldn’t I love ta hear that in bed.” Harry cooed wistfully.

“You always have to make it sexual.”

“It’s my speciality.” Harry shrugged, scratching his cheek with his hook. “Now, I knew ye from observation – “

“Stalker.”

“And I’ve noticed ye’re aren’t one for evil. Sure, ye steal and lie, but most people do when they’re desperate.”

“I am not desperate.” Carlos grumbled.

“So, I’ve talked with the Capt’n, and she’s agreed ye can be our runner. Ye’ll fight when yer needed, but for now, ye need to be a distraction when we need ya to be, and to run when people are on ye ass for being a distraction. Fish bait.”

“I both love and hate that idea, purely because of how you said it.”

“I always aim ta please.” Harry gave a dramatic bow. 

“Either way, I’m cool with that. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a dog to feed.” Carlos cracked his neck with a slight yawn, standing.

“Oh, I’ve been wonderin’ about that.” Harry hummed. “Why do ya keep the mutt? Ye grooming ‘im ta make a nice fur coat like yer mother?” Harry giggled. Carlos’ face grew disgusted with offence.

“No! Dude’s my friend, not a coat. I’m not like my mom. Asshole.” Carlos grumbled bitterly, grabbing his jacket from his chair and throwing it over his shoulder as he stormed out.

Harry sighed. “Is it somethin’ I said?” He mused to Gil. His friend looked up from his tray, swallowing down an egg.

“Probably.”

“Shut up and choke on a yer yolks.” Harry glared slightly at Gil, who rose his hands in surrender with a shrug, continuing his meal.

5 PIRATES LIFE FOR ME


	6. Chapter 6

Carlos found himself hanging out more with Uma after his disagreement with Harry, which she seemed to have realised but ignored. It wasn’t really a fight, nor an argument, but definitely a disagreement. Uma was ambitious and tended to act more arrogant and powerful than she needed to. She already had half the Isle purely scared of her and her crew more so than Mal with her mother’s power on her shoulders.

He could see it was hard looking as cool as she did, because whenever it was just her and him, she was a lot quieter and gentler compared to her fierce image. Her reason? 

“Much easier to separate work and personal life if I have separate attitudes.” Carlos had found her reason almost soothing. Uma didn’t speak much to him when they were away from the rest of the crew, preferring to kick back and read the few books that had piled on her dresser from a previous loot.

The rest of the crew were rather shocked to find him leaving her cabin as it was the Captain’s cabin. Her reason? 

“They never dared to enter and talk unlike you. So, it’s off limits to everyone but Harry and Gil since they were too cowardly to even try.”   
Uma was definitely complex. In a good way to him at least. During the times he’d sit in her cabin, he’d go over strategies and mumble quietly to himself until Uma told him to shut up because ‘you’re distracting my reading, dog breath’.

Carlos liked Uma, that was for sure. When she wasn’t snapping at crew members, yelling at customers to tip and jabbing him with her sword when she was bored. Besides that, he was happy being her friend – ‘I’m your captain, not your friend.’

“What about Harry and Gil?”

‘They’re my boy toys.’

Yeah, Carlos like Uma a lot. As a captain and as a ‘crewmate’.

~~~

“You know, it’s nice having you around.” Uma mused one day, neck and back of her knees resting on the arms of her throne as she read her book. Something about a princess with frizzy red hair and a knack for archery who didn’t want to marry. Carlos thought it sounded different from all the fairy tales of Auradon.

“Really?” Carlos perked up from where he was rolling around with Dude.

“Yeah, you’re short.” Carlos deflated.

“Yeah, I know.” He mumbled dismissively.

“It’s not a bad thing.” Uma rose her legs and swung them around as she sat up in her throne, book placed aside as she stood, a hand on her hip. “I quite like having a short guy around. Makes me feel less small.” Carlos shrugged lightly as he sat with crossed legs, patting Dude who was whining in his lap.

“Mal used to say you were too small for the gang. Made me a bit worried and all, I didn’t know there was a height requirement.” He gave a self-deprecating laugh as Uma pinched her face in hatred. “I thought I’d be kicked out…Guess I was anyway even without the height.” He sighed softly.

Uma huffed, the hand on her hip moving to pat the white-haired boys head.

“You have a place here, Carlos. Your height doesn’t matter as long as you stay our strong thread.” Uma’s words are sincere with promise, ruffling the youngers hair a bit just to get an indignant ‘hey!’ from him. “Don’t tear yourself up about the past, or you’ll miss the future, whatever that means.” She recites the words she had heard the Godmother say on TV, rolling her eyes slightly as she rounded around the freckles boy to leave the room.

Carlos stared after her, a small smile on his lips as he looked down at Dude who was scraping his paw against Carlos’ jacket to get his attention.

“It’s nice…being the strong thread instead of the loose thread.” Carlos hums to himself, scratching behind Dude’s ear as the dog panted happily.

He could get used to being useful.

~~~

“Carlos~” Harry whined to the boy. “Will ye stop being petty and come loot with me? I can only handle so much boredom.” He looked over to the son of Cruella who was gave him a blank stare before shrugging and leaving the deck of the ship. “Ye won’t even answer me?!” Harry gaped. “Bloody pup.” He grumbled, scratching his hook against his vest.

~~~

Harry was leaning on the wooden rail of the ship, cheek mushed against his palm as he stared out in boredom. Not even terrorising some people helped his mood. A mad Carlos was making him a Debbie downer and he hated it.

He perked up at the sound of a sharp bark, looking down at the pier to see Carlos and Dude playing together, the limping dog jumping about like a goblin with treasure. Harry slowly made his way towards the pair, taking in how comforting the setting was on an island of mad men and women. 

“Good boy, Dude, good boy.” Carlos’ voice was sickeningly sweet, but he found he didn’t hate it as much as he should. The freckles boy wore a fond smile as he gave the bronze dog a belly rub.

“Well, I guess I prefer the mutt as a mutt instead of a rug.” Harry said in a begrudged mumble. Carlos didn’t even look surprised as he gave Harry his attention (damn, he mustn’t have been quiet enough…), cocoa brown eyes shining with mirth.

“If this is your way of saying sorry, you might want to do better.” The boy was bloody teasing him. He knew Harry didn’t like apologising, yet he dragged it out like the little stick in the mud he was. “He should, shouldn’t he, Dude?” Carlos cooed to his pet. Harry grumbled under his breath, but rolled his eyes with a dramatic sigh before speaking.

“I’m oh so very sorry for sayin’ yer dog would end up a coat with ye.” He even bowed, though it was more disdainful mockery than anything. Carlos rolled his eyes at the display, but laughed softly.

“Apology accepted, I guess. The most I’ll get from you.”

“Finally!” Harry perked up. “Now, I’m goin’ ta sit with ya and bug you for the next hour because ye’ve been ignorin’ me.”

He did indeed bug Carlos for the next hour, but Carlos didn’t mind it as much as he should have.

6 PIRATES LIFE FOR ME


	7. Chapter 7

“Oi, back off ya shortie!” Harry laughed as he rose the stick high above his head out of Carlos’ reach. Dude barked, peppy to play fetch as Carlos wrestled the taller boy. Gil watched from the side lines, smiling when he noticed the fond twinkle in Harry’s eyes, ruffling Carlos’ fluffy white hair.

‘Just ask him out, you idiot…’ Gil thought to himself as he watched them.

“Screw you!”

“An insult or a ta do list?”

“An insult!”

~~~

Carlos walked among the markets casually, relishing in the fact that no one dared to say a word to him without being spoken to first. He was no longer the scapegoat and he loved it. He had actually authority to his identity now, even the slightest bit of fear towards him due to his association. The fear wasn’t his favourite part, but it kept him safe for now.  
Dude was curled up in his large bag, matted fur barely peaking out as Carlos wandered. He paused when he bumped into someone, an apology slipping out despite his better judgement. He gulped when he saw a familiar face.

“Carlos!” His mother cooed, grabbing his sleeve before he could slip away. “Where have you been, Losi?”

“Ah!” He winced as her red nails bit into freckled skin, Fire and Ice red lips tilted up the slightest bit at her own cruelty.

“Look at you, in such ugly clothing too. Come! We’re going home. My baby needs a polishing.” Cruella pulled him harshly, his bag hitting his side, a yelp coming from Dude. She paused. “What was that, Carlos?” Carlos flinched away when her hand tore the bag from his shoulder.

“Don’t touch him!” Carlos pulled at her grip, only to have the fabric stretch in protest. Cruella let him go to pull Dude out of the bag by the scruff of his neck.

“Oh, now what is this? A gift for mommy?” She cackled. “I prefer them spotted, Carlos, but I’ll make do with this one just fine.” Carlos flared with anger, reaching for his sword and sliding it out of the sheath for the tip to meet inches from her chest seconds later. Cruella looked scandalised.

“Put him down, mom. I won’t ask twice.” His voice shook but his grip was tight on the hilt of the weapon. He may have once been the scapegoat, the weird science kid back in Dragon Hall, but he wasn't anymore. He was a pirate. He could stand for himself, protect things he cared about. If the Captain believed that of him, he could too.

“Now, now, Carlos, that’s no way to treat your mother!” She frowned, obviously disapproving.

“I said put him down!” He snapped, hand beginning to tremble. Could he really hurt his own mother? As much as he loathed her?

“That’s enough.” Carlos felt relief burst within his chest when tanned hands pried Dude from his mother’s claws, despite his conviction to protect himself and Dude, with only a growl from the dog. Gil came to stand between Cruella and Carlos, tilting the blade away from his exposed arms.

“I’m taking them home, thank you every much!” Cruella huffed. “Hand the puppy over…My son too.” She added as an afterthought and Carlos bit back the sting of tears. He knew he was nothing more than a glorified servant in her eyes, but it still hurt. Her heart would always belong to her dumb fur coats.

“Uma wants them right now. If you want them back, you’ll have to talk to our Captain about it.” Gil said firmly, arms crossing over his chest. Somehow, he managed to look intimidating even with Dude in his arms.

“Carlos.” Cruella looked at her son, demanding him to stand by her. Carlos broke his eyes from hers and shook his head. Cruella, with the fur of her coat ruffled, turned on her heels and stormed off.  
Carlos felt a heavy weight slip from his shoulders as Gil turned to him and offered Dude back to him.

“I’ll never let her touch you again, I swear.” He petted his friend, burying his nose in Dude’s dark golden fur. For a moment, he truly believed his mother would take Dude from him. Carlos turned his gaze back to Gil who stood in front of him with a smile. “Thank you.”

“It’s nothing. I do this often. You think everyone on the crew has accepting parents?” Gil joked, rubbing the back of his neck, but Carlos could tell it wasn’t a joke you laughed at. Too close to home, to the reality of Gil’s position as Second Mate. Instead, Gil sighed and wrapped an arm around to white-haired boy’s shoulders.

“Let’s take you home, how about it?” Gil pulled a smile onto his face and Carlos nodded, letting the older direct him back towards Carlos’ hideout. Carlos picked up a rock and pursed his lips.

“Do you wanna come in? You’re invited.” Carlos felt it was the least he could do. Gil nodded, smiling wide as he took the rock Carlos offered and threw it. The door opened and the two made their way up the stairs into the decent apartment. “Uh…want something to drink? I’ve only got water though so…” Gil chuckled, taking a seat at the couch.

“I’m good.” Carlos nodded awkwardly, standing with Dude in his arms. He hadn’t really had any guests before... He put Dude down after a few moments, sitting down by the couch to play with his friend. It was nice to be able to, given the fact that he was practically stolen from him only twenty minutes prior.

“So…How’re you enjoying the crew?” Gil filled the space with simple chatter.

“It’s awesome. I really feel like I’m fitting in for once.” Carlos smiled to himself as he ruffled Dude’s ears.

“Yeah, we’re a mixed bunch, but we work.” Gil grinned. “How about Uma? I see you two are becoming friends.”

“She likes to deny it, but I do see her as a friend. She’s nice when it’s just the two of us.”

“I get it. She’s the same with me. We’ve been friends since we were little kids. Harry and her stuck around each other longer though, since my dad wanted me to learn the ‘Gaston’ way.” Gil pursed the left corner of his lips.

“No wonder you two are allow in her room too.” Carlos chuckled. “I don’t know my dad, so I was never got taught anything except how to be sneaky and give my mom the luxuries, or any you can find on the Isle.” He shuddered. “Her bunions.”

“Oh, I was taught how to hunt. I was never dad’s favourite though. Wasn’t mean enough, wasn’t charming enough, wasn’t cunning enough. I couldn’t bear to kill a thing, and dad saw it as weakness.” Gil sighed loudly. “It don’t matter any more though. He kicked me out once I joined the crew, took away my name. Gave me ‘Gil’ instead. Like a fish, like prey to hunters like Gaston’s. His exact words.”

“That’s terrible.” Carlos said, heart hurting for the usually grinning boy. The grin came back anyway.

“I don’t mind. Harry and Uma like my new name better.” The twinkle in his eye showed true happiness in his statement.

“You must be really good friends, the three of you…” Carlos spoke, a wistful smile aimed down at Dude.

“We’re family. Harry and Uma said we were after I got kicked out.” Carlos nodded in understanding, fondness entering his eyes as he petted Dude’s head.

“Dude and I are family. Best family I’ve ever had in my opinion.” Carlos scoffed lightly. Gil leant down and patted Dude with a smile.

“You could always join our family, you know. Harry and Uma like you. I like you too. You’re a good addition to the crew.” Carlos laughed bitterly.

“I’d like that, but I don’t think I’m ready to join another family just yet.”

‘Not after Mal, Evie and Jay.’ Was unspoken.

He petted Dude in silence while Gil continued to ramble on about things that went over Carlos' distracted head.

7 PIRATES LIFE FOR ME


	8. Chapter 8

“Well, I wouldn’t say Clayton’s below it, but…He’s not.” Uma laughed at Carlos’ words.

“Yeah, well I heard Clayton makes little gorilla dolls to stab needles into like it’ll do a thing. I think it’s obvious that he’s mentally inept.” Uma smirked, enjoying the gossip she rarely got to delve into with others. Harry was the only one close enough to her to see her so relaxed and chatty. Gossip was beneath Captains in public, but god it was good to get it out.

“Wow, Clayton Jr must love seeing his father like that.” Carlos shook his head even as he chuckled. He’s eyes drifted back to the scribbled-on paper. They were coming up with more and more ideas by the day of how to escape the cursed island.

Once a upon a time, Carlos wouldn’t have cared much for leaving; all he ever wanted before was to connect with people online, to watch better shows and see the world through a screen, hidden from his mother. Now though, he wanted to see the world with his own two eyes. He wanted to experience the journey with his new friends. He couldn’t with the Rotten Core, so why not with Uma’s crew?

“So, you’re really settled on trying to escape with the Goblins? I get that they can leave the barrier since they bring in all of Auradon’s trash to us, but who’s to say we’d break through with them? What if the barriers mechanics is based on blood, or a magic contract, and we block off even the Goblins? That would destroy our already terrible economy.” Carlos kept his words serious, but not strict, as not to seem superior to Uma. He knew not to mess with Mal’s authority, and he didn’t want to overrule Uma’s either. 

Uma didn’t seem angry though. She paused, thumb nail between her teeth for a moment as she thought. She then stood, picking up her pen and circling the idea.

“It’s an option for now. Until we get some kind of miracle, it’s all we can hope for. We’ll try the least risky moves first, then, if it comes to it, we’ll go to the Goblin Wharf. Deal?” He blinked in surprise at her offer at co-deciding something with him of all people. He licked his lips nervously before nodding.

“Last choice is yours, Captain.” Her smile shows that she’s pleased at the extra measure of respect, even if she thought it wasn’t necessary.

~~~

Gil laughed, deep and soothing as Dude licked the blood from his wound.

“Dude, no, that’s gross!” Carlos pushed Dude’s face away from the gash. “You lick your own butt, I don’t want those germs near the cut, it might get infected.” Carlos scrunched his nose in disgust, bringing the wet rag in his hand to Gil’s upper arm. He wiped away the trickle of blood from the claw marks, lips pursed unhappily.

“Ow.” Gil pouted lightly, wound stinging against the salt water. 

“Sorry. Ursula is protective of the clean water.” Carlos murmured, eyes down in apology.

“No problem. I’m used to it.” Gil grunted when Carlos wiped right across the three deep marks, wound throbbing painfully.

“What happened to you?” Carlos asked in disbelief. He was used to patching himself up. An island of villains wasn’t exactly the place you found people willing to help. Carlos looked down at the scar of his calf from his mother’s wardrobe. He had had to patch that one up himself, Cruella complaining about the blood on the floor instead of worrying about her son who’d just gotten mauled by a rusty bear trap. He was lucky it didn’t get infected.

“Jonas’ dad is Scar. Not the best temper. He hasn’t been happy with Jonas ever since he joined Uma. Always wanted Jonas to be a leader like him.” Gil shrugged, like it was normal. Which it probably was among the crew. Disapproving parents were notorious all throughout the Isle.

“So, Scar did this?” Carlos frowned as he pulled his greying-white scarf off and wrapped it around Gil’s bicep, tying it tight.

“Yeah.” Gil winced as the pressure around his arm grew. “Like I said, temper. I’m used to it, though. Getting hurt, I mean, not Scar’s temper…Though that would be included in the getting hurt.” Gil laughed weakly at his own words. 

“I don’t like it.” Carlos admitted. Gil was such a happy-go-lucky guy. Seeing him hurt was like seeing a puppy get kicked.

“It’s okay.” Gil reassured, bright smile back on his lips. How did he do it? “I like helping my friends.” Carlos was about to reminded him, out of habit, that people weren’t really friends on the Isle, but how could he when Gil was smiling so wide? 

He’d be a hypocrite. Carlos saw his crewmates as friends, even if they didn’t see him that way. If Gil did the same, that was okay. At least his and Carlos’ friendship would be mutual. 

~~~

“Tough luck, Jonas, Gonzo, three Maleficent’s and an Evil Queen!” Carlos placed his cards down with a grin, his two crewmates groaning in defeat. Carlos moved the small pile of loot towards him, a victory glow on his freckled face.

“How do you even do it, Los?” Jonas groused. He’d lost two out of three poker games with Carlos in the past three Fridays. How this become routine, neither of the three knew, but it worked. Villain Poker on a Friday afternoon at Ursula’s, that week’s snatched loot in the middle as motivation.

Gonzo, Jonas and Carlos all loved it.

“Luck?” Truthfully, he used to play with Jace and Harry, but they were terrible at it, with no poker faces and too much chatter. He had moved on to playing at Dragon Hall with a few random students who had nothing better to do. He had a certain knack for it after a while.

“I call bull. I bet you cheat.” Gonzo threw his cards at Carlos playfully, a half grin on his lips.

“Even if I did,” Carlos said as he stood, two hands cupping the loot, “You wouldn’t really care.” Carlos pushed the loot back towards the two, picking out his, not having any need for theirs. Unlike him, they didn’t have a constant place to rest their head. They needed their loot more than he needed it.

“No, we would not.” Jonas chuckled, taking back his loot, getting his hand smacked when he tried to sneak some of Gonzo’s too. The two threw a few insults back and forth as Carlos watched, amused. Even when they raised swords and lashed at each other, he knew it wasn’t serious. The most they’d do was wreck a chair and get a few cuts before Uma or Harry snapped at them and they retreated to lick their wounds.

Classic Gonzo and Jonas.

~~~

Carlos bit off the trailing thread, placing the needle aside. He stood as he picked up the dress, flicking the fabric to show it off.

“All done.” He smiled as Desiree grinned. 

“Thanks, Carlos! You’re a life saver.” Desiree took the mended dress, folding it over her forearm. “You know, you don’t have to do all this. I mean…I get that we’re crewmates, but even the weaklings of the Isle expect some kind of pay or favour for this stuff.” Carlos knew he was a bit too nice for his own good, but it felt good to make his friends smile with his handy skills. Years of being his mother’s servant taught him a lot of skills he thought he’d never use after he left home. It felt relieving to put good memories to his hard work.

“It’s alright. I do it because I enjoy it. I may be Cruella De Vil’s kid, but…I’m not really a villain.” He admitted. “Plus, you and Bonny get in so many fights, you need someone to mend your outfits weekly.” He joked lightly, forcing a laugh as Desiree smiled.

“You’re a pretty useful guy, Carlos. No wonder Harry likes you.” Desiree beamed, and Carlos’ heart skipped a beat at her words. He knew she meant that Harry found him useful, but…the idea of that ‘like’ being something more was a fantasy. Cruella’s one true love had always been her furs, so Carlos had always liked the idea of someone else’s ‘one true love’.

He shook the thoughts away mentally, returning her smile.

“Well, you better get that dress back to Bonny before Jonas gets a boot to the face for peeping on her.” Carlos dismissed her politely and she nodded, leaving quickly to get back to Bonny.

~~~

“Hey, Z!” Carlos beamed as he walked into the Curl & Dye. Unsurprisingly, Gil is already there talking with Dizzy who’s cutting away at a witch’s grey hair. Carlos can’t exactly pin-point when Gil became friends with Dizzy too, but it had happened sudden and quickly. Both were rather smiley and practically spewed sunshine and rainbows, so they fit together well. Whenever Carlos came by to visit Dizzy, Gil would come along too if he had nothing to do. Gil was quite good at colour coordinating it seemed, and Dizzy used it him often to wear the newest designs. The Gaston had no shame wearing girly head pieces at least.

“Hiya, Carlos!” Dizzy and Gil chimed together and the witch grunt in displeasure at the noise.

“Would you?” Dizzy offered the scissors to Gil and he took them happily. Carlos was slightly concerned at that, but Dizzy seemed to trust Gil with her clients. “I have something new for you, Carlos.” Dizzy beamed as she opened her trunk of treasures, shuffling through it in search of something.

“Aw, Z, you didn’t have to…” Carlos smiled fondly at the tween, leaning taking a seat by her.

“Ah! Found it.” Dizzy pulled out a hat. “And yes, I did. You’re a pirate now, so…” She grinned, passing it to him. “You need your own pirate hat.” Carlos looked at it in surprise, hesitantly taking the hat into his hands. It was simple black pirates hat, with a crinkled, dark gold ribbon that had been smoothed around the base of the hat and tied to have two loose ends over the edge.

“Aw, Z…” Carlos’ parted lips turned up in a genuine smile. “It’s even in my favourite colour.” Carlos gave a soft, breathy laugh in awe as he brushed his fingers over the golden ribbon.

“I know. You always looked at the pieces made for Jay ever now and then. I though maybe you liked gold better than white.” 

It was true. He had always looked good in his signature red, black and white. The colours of his mother’s legacy. Maybe that’s why he had always loved and hated the colours. Gold was good though – it was the colour of wealth, the barrier, the opposite of the bear traps and gravestones and rusty doorknobs. It was a colour you rarely saw on the Isle. It was Auradon colour, bright and rich.

He wonders what his life would have been like if he had gotten in that limo with Mal, Evie and Jay.

Carlos smiled wide as he placed the hat on his head, a sense of accomplishment and belonging filling his heart.

“It looks great, Carlos!” Gil compliments just as the witch screeches at him to be careful.

Dizzy and Carlos laugh, and everything feels perfect in those few moments.

~~~

Carlos stood on the deck of the Lost Revenge, looking out to beyond the barrier in wonder. His stomach was queasy with sea sickness (Something he found ironic since he was now a pirate) but swallowed down. The boat rocked with the whipping winds of the coming storm, and Carlos rested his head on the railing with a soft groan. He really hoped his lunch didn’t come up.

It wasn’t long before rain came with the wind and dark clouds, pounding down without mercy in seconds. Carlos didn’t move a muscle, not minding the chill that ran through his body. Not the worst thing he’d experienced. He was too mesmerised by the sea just out of grasp to him. 

If he could just reach out…push his hand through the golden barrier…have a touch of freedom – It wouldn’t be enough unless his crew could push through too. Have that touch of freedom also.

Carlos gasped in surprise when two warm hands pressed into his shoulders and spread their heat through his clothes, breaking his trance as he snapped his hand back to his side. He noticed leather had been draped over his shoulders too, likely before the hands had even touched him.

“Not a smart choice ta touch things tha’ burn.” Harry’s thick accent drew his gaze to the taller boy, his white curls plastered to his forehead and black roots standing out. He’s glad he didn’t bring his hat out with him. He wouldn’t want Dizzy’s creation to get soaked now that he thought about it.

“Burns?” Carlos asked with a frown. He couldn’t break his eyes from Harry’s face, as if he was as beautiful as the sea he had just been hypnotised by. Funnily enough, Harry made him his stomach just as queasy as the sea did.

“I touched it once.” Harry says it like it’s a secret tale of wonder, and Carlos is already hooked. “I was a curious young lad. Jolly Roger couldn’t keep me from anythin’. So, I reached over the rail, and touched it. It was like boilin’ yer hand. Ached for days afterwards. I was satisfied though.” Harry chuckled, the rain letting up enough for Carlos to hear it over the wet plops.

“I never wanted to leave.” Carlos said, turning to face Harry instead of straining his neck to look behind him. Harry raised a brow in question. “The Isle, I mean.” Carlos clarified.

“Why not? It’s a prison ‘ere.” Harry’s tone was bitter, eyes flickering out to the calm seas beyond the barrier.

“I never thought I could do better any way, no matter where I was.” Carlos shrugged. “I thought I’d always be the useless forth wheel, my mom’s disappointment, the smart kid that always got pushed around in Dragon Hall.” He shook his head even as he gave a sad laugh. “I mean, I still am some of those things. I have purpose though now. I have…’friends’. It’s more than I thought I’d ever have.” 

“And why’re ye tellin’ me this?” Even as Harry said it, it was as if he knew, a grin curling on his pink lips.

“Cause you’re the one who made me useful. It’s your fault I have ‘friends’ now.” Carlos shuddered, lips turning blue in the cold weather. His eyes are warm with gratitude though. Carlos’ eyes took in the light shiver Harry’s shoulders gave. He must be cold without his jacket.  
The one Carlos currently had around his shoulders.

“I’m glad ye consider the crew yer friends. Don’t go be tellin’ others though. Ye don’t want any Villains pokin’ at ya.” Harry chuckled, a hand on Carlos’ waist as he slipped it around to his lower back. Carlos’ eyes widened in surprise, speechless for a moment before he feels a light shove. “Come on, we don’t wanna freeze out ‘ere. Pick up yer feet, Uma wants the crew at the shop for tonight’s Auradon announcement. Likely just wants to throw food at the TV in anger, knowin’ her.” Harry giggled, back to his giddy self as he led Carlos off the Lost Revenge.

“I think I’m down for that.” Carlos smiled, looking down as his cheeks warmed.

For a single moment, he thought he might just have his first kiss.

8 PIRATES LIFE FOR ME


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the Anon on Tumblr who keeps harassing Exotic-Akuma...
> 
> Please stop! If you had really been concerned about him copying an idea of mine, you should have brought it to my attention so him and I could discuss it personally.
> 
> We’ve explained our sides, and it’s simply a coincidence that our ideas were similar. I thought of Carlos being left behind on a bus while listening to music, and I was a fan of Harlos (which is now becoming a Uma/Harry/Carlos atm) because of a friend I had been chatting to at the time. I love Dude also, so after reading the book and finding our Auradon’s trash went to the Isle, I made sure Dude came that way to keep to canon.
> 
> Even then, his post was dated before my own, so I’d prefer if you had harassed me rather than an innocent tumblr account. With that said, stop harassing him about his story idea just because it’s similar. People have similar ideas for fics often anyway, you shouldn’t judge or harass someone else just because they make an idea close to someone else’s.
> 
> Now, please enjoy the chapter.

Later that evening at the chip shop, Carlos and Harry now completely dry like their moment on the boat had never happened. Carlos doesn’t know how exactly to feel about that, but he throws the thought away quickly, instead fiddling with the ribbon of his pirate hat.

He looked up at the TV as he waited for his meal, noticing that the girl on the screen was Mal. She was blonde, with the perfect little princess smile and wave and it made Carlos’ heart ache. That wasn’t the Mal he knew, and it only made it him feel more and more disconnected from the Rotten Core every second she stood by King Ben.

As much as he wanted to hate Mal, Evie and Jay, he couldn’t. He disliked them, that much was certain, but instead of hate, he felt betrayal. It was like a deep wound in his chest that would scab over, but before it could heal, something had to pick at it and make it bleed all over again.

He jolted when Uma dropped his meal in front of him, along with Harry’s, who was sitting across from Carlos. Uma took one look at the TV before smacking Harry’s arm aside to pick at his plate and throw something wet and sloppy at the TV. Carlos didn’t know what it was, but he knew it was likely disgusting since it was Isle food.

“Traitor!” Harry sung as he plopped a slice of potato in his mouth. Carlos would admit, he felt a little satisfied when he flung a bit of food onto the TV from his spoon, the mud-like goop sticking to the screen and splashing half of Mal out of the view.

“Backstabber!” It feels good to let the insult out.

“Poser.” Uma spat about Mal, hands pressed into the table top in front of the crew. “She’s just a traitor. Who left us in the dust!” Uma’s eyes connected with Carlos’, and he knew she was right. Mal had left them behind without a second thought. They had the right to be angry.

“Who turned her back on evil.” Harry added, examining a speck of his food between his fingers boredly before eating it, eyes darting to Carlos for only a moment before they were on Gil who spoke next.

“Who said you weren’t big or bad enough to be in her gang.” Gil says it like it means something greater, but even Carlos has to look over at his friend in confusion. Harry and Uma did not look impressed either. Gil furrowed his brows when no one said a thing. Uma held Harry back with a single hand from whacking him upside the head. “Come on you guys, you remember. How she called you Shrimpy and the name just kind of -?” Carlos cut him off.

“Stop there.” Carlos sighed at Gil’s thickness.

“That snooty little witch.” Uma placed a hand on Harry’s forearm as she spoke to him. “Who grabbed everything you wanted and left me nothing.”

“No, she left you that sandbox, and said you could have the shrimp.” Uma slapped the table.

“I need you to stop talking.” She put on a false smile, almost mocking the boy.

“Yeah, man, you’re not being very helpful.” Carlos said to Gil, a frown in place.

“Look, we have her turf now, they can stay in Bore-adon – “ Uma smacked Harry’s arm before pointing at the TV accusingly.

“Harry, that’s her turf now,” She turned the TV off with a click. “And I want it too. We should not be getting her leftovers.” Her angry expression was graced with a grin. Carlos could feel anger burn deep within his gut at her speech. She was right. They should not be getting Mal’s leftovers when they were already living on the Isle of the Leftovers. “Son of Hook, son of Gaston,” Uma glanced at Carlos and her eyes only lit up more. “Son of De Vil, and me, most of all, Daughter of Ursula.” 

Uma pushed Gil back to his food as she turned to Harry, breathless like she’s drunken too much spicy juice.

“What’s my name?” It’s the pure devotion on Harry’s face that startles Carlos when he pulls his hat off and breathes her name like a prayer.

“Uma.” Like that, Carlos can feel the beat in his blood. Uma’s voice sounds so much better than the history of Ariel’s, bold and beautiful and strong as she stakes her claim on the table tops. When she shows off her swordsmanship, it feels like watching art, and when she sits in her throne, Carlos can tell she was made for it. He can see why Harry devotes his entire being to her cause, to her. 

She’s like a princess – no, a Queen. 

Carlos can barely keep up with the dancing thumps of feet when Harry’s on stage though. The jacket that had been previously draped over Carlos’ shoulders only hours ago is thrown aside with ease as Harry struts like he’s made for the limelight. Carlos can barely break his eyes away from the pirate as he stands by Uma’s throne, eyes glued to the swaying and turning body. 

“Uma’s so hot they get burnt if they look.” Everyone looks away from Uma, like Harry’s word is gospel, but Carlos is only looking at Harry, who stares on at her as if he’s willing to set himself aflame for her. Harry’s every move is like a parched man following water when it comes to her. 

Carlos doesn’t exactly know how to feel when Uma’s back to pressed into his front, or when he melts into the touch of her hand. He tries to protest when the Jonas and Gonzo net Gil and make him into a slide, but Uma’s rule is final, and Gil only laughs once she’s back in her throne.

Carlos is smiling nonetheless when the crew laughs, one of his hands placed under Harry’s left arm. They all duck, a few pirates letting out yelps when Ursula scolded them all on the racket, tentacle almost hitting Carlos in the head if not for Harry pulling him closer. 

Carlos swallowed nervously at the squeamish feeling in his stomach before he broke free from the hold to look around. When he sees the ruined TV, his mood darkens in remembrance. The anger must have showed on his face, because Harry raises an eyebrow at him in question. He sighed, feelings too mixed up to bother with the pirate as he shoved past him to leave the shop. It was too stuffy anyway.

Carlos sucked in the cold, stinky air with only a small grimace, leaning against one of the posts of the docks. As much as he wanted to question his emotions towards Harry and Uma’s interactions, the anger of Mal, Evie and Jay’s betrayal came to the forefront. He huffed, kicking the old can of root beer to the side. He doesn’t notice when Harry brings Gil out, or when he come overs to Carlos.

“Why, ‘ello.” Carlos looked up, sucking in a breath of surprise as Harry’s close proximity. Harry had Carlos cornered, with his hands on the youngers waist and nose close enough to bump if Carlos only moved an inch closer. He could feel Harry’s breath on his lips and it made his heart pound. “Ye know, yer rather hot when yer angry.” Harry chuckled. “I think I like when yer riled up. Should bring up Mal and her crew more often.” Carlos pursed his lips bitterly at the mention of her name. He shoved Harry away, stepping around him.

“I must be gorgeous then, because I’m furious.” He growled, surprising even himself at how harsh it comes out. Even as he walks, planning to head home, Harry catches up.

“Alright, alright, what’s wrong? Yer sourer than I’ve ever seen ya.” Carlos paused at the genuine concern in Harry’s voice and sighed, turning to him.

“I…I just wonder what it would have been like if I had gone to Auradon with them.” Carlos pursed his lips, eyes down casted in light shame. He doesn’t want to sound ungrateful for everything the crews given him, but…He wonders. Often. Hanging onto the thread of hope that maybe his friends would have cared enough to save him from the Isle of the Forgotten.

Harry tutted, a cold metal hook tucking under Carlos’ chin and raising his eyes to meet his.

“If ye had, ya never would ‘ave gained the family ye deserved...” Carlos’ eyes widened slightly at the son of Hook’s sincere words but nodded dumbly in return.

“Yeah…Yeah, I guess so.” A smile tugged onto his lips, genuine and soft. “Thank you, Harry.”

“No problem, little mutt.” Harry grinned, teasing as he ruffled the others hair. “Now, go home. It’s late.” 

“Since when does a villain have a curfew?” Carlos laughed.

“Since I said so. Now scat.” Harry shooed him, and Carlos snickered, but complied.

“Good night, Hook.” Carlos smirked.

“You too, De Vil.” Carlos knew as he walked home, feet getting slower and slower, that it would not be a good night.

9 PIRATES LIFE FOR ME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters are going to be verging more and more into canon, and will also be a bit longer than usual seeing as there will be a lot going on and more characters - get ready for some feels regarding the Core3 (Mal, Jay and Evie) that will not be positive, and some Uma/Carlos, Harry/Uma & Carlos/Harry vibes. So if you like the Core3, apologies.
> 
> Spoiler Alert; there might be a kiss coming your way between Harry and Carlos in one of the double digit chapters. Keep your eyes peeled! Haha


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys really liked the last chapter apparently and I've been dying to add the Core3+Ben into the story for a while, so here you go. First of three chapters that will feature the Core3 and Ben on the Isle. Get ready for some betrayed!Carlos and angst/Carlos reluctantly liking and pitying King Benny just a bit. Enjoy!

Carlos stepped into the apartment, shoulders sagging as he sighed. Dude padded up to him, having awoken from his nap not long ago, jumping up to rest his front paws on Carlos’ knee. Carlos knelt down, petting his furry friend. He played with the collar around Dude’s neck, though he thought of it less as a collar, and more like a necklace. It had been a gift Harry gave him (which he likely nicked), made of thick thread and weighted down lightly by the silver shape of an anchor. Carlos had carved Dude’s name into it, discarding his old collar from Auradon. Carlos thought it suited his friend better anyway.

Dude eventually left Carlos’ side to curl up on the couch, expecting his human friend to follow like usual. Instead, Carlos’ eyes drifted over to the bed he’d been occupying since the Rotten Core’s leave, Evie’s. He let his hand drift over the soft pillow on the bed – his first, a gift from Evie. He’d always been much closer to Evie. Maybe that’s why his chest ached so much, know she had left him behind so easily along with the others. Carlos felt the itch of frustration under his skin. There he was, stuck on this dirty little island like his peers, while his old friends were living it up in Auradon like prissy princesses and charming princes.

It wasn’t fair to any of the kids on the Isle. It wasn’t fair to Carlos.

Carlos huffed, kicking the wall and turning to the cans of spray paint Mal had left behind. He picked up two cans, knowing he was no where as good as Mal at graffiti. He didn’t have to be to let out his anger.

Carlos shook the cans and sprayed away. Destroyed the vines with smears of purple and green, crossed over the pretty outlined features of his old friends. He left himself, not angry enough to destroy the image Mal had made of him once upon a time. He marked every wall like he was taking over the territory, and he had.

If Mal, Evie and Jay didn’t want him, so be it. He could have the Isle with Uma’s crew and Dizzy. If anything, he got the better end of the stick! At least, that’s what he told himself.

Thinking of Uma, his eyes were drawn to the artwork of Uma, beautiful as always, a big red cross over her face. Indignant rage burned to his fingertips as he withdrew her sword from his hip and placed his hand along the flat surface of the blade, scraping away the red paint painstakingly slow. The wallpaper chipped, and Uma’s portrait got a few uneven cuts along it, but Carlos thought it was worth it.

He dropped the swords when the sharp edge caught his palm, slicing the flesh but only bleeding just beneath the skin. Carlos winced, holding his hand tight to his chest as he slid down besides the mutilated graffiti of Uma to the floor. The anger seeped out of him, leaving heavy exhaustion as Dude approached him hesitantly, crawling into his lap.

Carlos pulled a light smile onto his lips, kissing Dude’s head.

“You’re the bestest friend a boy could have.” He murmured into his fur, eyes falling shut in contentment. Exhaustion took him into its embrace, sending him off into a peaceful slumber.

~~~

Carlos peeled his crusted eyes open with a soft groan, the sound of a spray can waking him. He groggily sat up, back aching from his position as Dude snoozed in his lap. Carlos removed him gently as possible to stand, quietly moving to check who was making the noise, sword in hand in case it wasn’t Harry or Gil.

“At least I don’t see a picture of me with horns and a pitchfork.” Carlos swallowed the air in his throat when he saw Mal spin around to face the face he’d only ever seen on TV. King Ben. Why were they here? Now of all times?

Had Mal come back for him? He didn’t dare to hope.

“Ben.” Was all Mal could say, and Carlos couldn’t remember the last time he ever saw Mal look so vulnerable. Maybe the day she saved Evie from a thousand-year slumber. It seemed like eons ago, when it had only been months really. Dude gives a smile whined yawn and Carlos shushes him out of instinct, listening in on the pair.

“Mal, I’m so sorry about our fight.” The king sounds like he sincerely is, and Carlos can only sympathise for him. Mal wasn’t the easiest to get along with, but when you did, she was an amazing girl. Carlos wished he could still experience her good moments. “It was all my fault, it…Please come home.” Carlos’ eyes widened at the glint of a golden ring in the crappy lighting of the apartment. He expected Mal to take it, to return to her perfect life in Auradon.

“Ben, I am home.” King Ben is silent, speechless, and Carlos understands why. 

“I brought the limo. It’s a sweet ride.” King Ben tried, only to fall flat when Mal shakes her head.

“I don’t fit in, Ben. I really gave it my best shot.” Carlos wants to yell at her idiocy. So many on the Isle would kill for a chance at Auradon, the one she got free entry to while Carlos was forgotten, along with so many others. “You think that I can change, but I think you’re wrong.”

“Then I’ll change,” Ben sounds so hopeful that Carlos’ heart aches for the guy. “I’ll skip school, have more fun. You know what, I’ll blow off some more work – “

“No, no! Don’t you see, I am such a terrible influence. It’s only a matter of time before I do something so messed up, not only the kingdom turn on me, but they turn on you!” Carlos almost wants to forgive Mal for everything by the simple dedication she has to Ben, but he can’t. Her romantic life should not distract him from her wrong doings, her forgetfulness.

“Don’t quit us, Mal!” Ben took her hand, placing the golden ring in her hand. “The people love you…I love you.” Jeez, how could he hate this guy? He was making it so difficult with his loyal nature and whole-hearted goodness. Harry would probably puke at Ben’s display. “Don’t you love me?” Ben finally says to Mal’s silence, and Carlos’ heart breaks. Could Mal really leave all the happiness in the world for this dump island?

Mal doesn’t respond to Ben, taking to ring and looking over in fondly with a smile before losing the flicker of happiness to place it back in his hand.

“I have to take myself out of the picture because that’s what’s best for you, and what’s best for Auradon.” She looks longingly at the ring.

“But Mal, please – " Mal pressed Ben away from her.

“I can’t do this. You should go, Ben.” Mal climbs back up to fix the mess Carlos had made. “Ben, please go, please leave.” Ben does, and Mal takes a deep breath because looking down at the can in her hand. “I know you’re here. Come on out, I know you’re the one who vandalised my place.” Mal growled, taking her pain out on him. Carlos wasn’t surprised. She always took her pain out on someone else. It was easier to manage that way.

Carlos stepped into sight to finally face Mal. He had hoped their reunion would contain a hug or two, apologies for leaving him behind, but all she does is gasp and say the worst thing she could.

“Carlos! I completely – “

“Forgot me? I know.” Carlos picked up Dude who was by his feet and glared at her. “Keep doing so. I don’t know why you’re here, but it won’t be good for you.”

~~~

Just downstairs, Gil was approaching the entrance with a rock in hand, only to find it open and guarded by two familiar faces as another shoved past him. He frowned but ignored him, turning to go up the stairs when a strong arm came out and stopped him.

“Why’re you here, Gil?” Jay, Son of Jafar, and who Gil remembered should be in Auradon, spoke with the same old Isle harshness.

“I…came to pick up a friend. Uma wants him.” Gil said simply, not bothering to ask why they were back. He was curious to how they got back though. Probably through King Ben, who Gil had seen earlier. Man, the guy was more handsome in person than poster, that was for sure.

“Uma?!” Evie spoke up in shock, looking at Jay urgently. Gil shrugged at their surprise and shoved past them. Jay was strong, but Gil was the son of Gaston. He was raised to strangle boars if even asked.

He heard Evie say something about Ben but ignored them in favour of stomping up the stairs as usual. He stepped into the apartment when he heard Carlos snapping at someone.

“You forgot all about the other kids after you became a pretty pink princess! The moment you had the perfect life handed to you on a platter, you ignored the fact that others deserve that too. Not just you!” 

“Carlos.” Gil piped up, glancing over to Mal. He treated her like he would the crew members parents. “Let’s go. Captains orders.” Gil looked at Mal, offering nothing more than a smile than wasn’t as genuine as he wished it could be. He knew Mal back in Dragon Hall – not well, but he did. She often remarked on his stupidity, but she did that to his brothers too anyway, so he never took it personally. The only good memory he had of her was the time she pranked the Gaston twins and left him out of it.

Carlos held Dude a little tighter, coming up to Gil willingly with only one glance back to Mal.

“Why are you with him?” Mal pointed at Gil accusingly, confusion on her face.

“It’s none of your business, Mal. I’m not a Rotten Core anymore.” Carlos said sadly, walking in front of Gil down the stairs to leave the hideout. 

“Ah! Freckles, good ta see yer on time.” Carlos looked up from his feet to see Harry, Evie and Jay. Harry was the one who had spoken, his accent undeniably his. “We’ve got the King of the chessboard!” Harry said in triumph.

Carlos blinked in surprise and smiled lightly before he noticed Evie and Jay’s betrayed expressions. Subconsciously, he shrunk in on himself with guilt. He had always feared disappointing Mal, even Jay, but he had always felt more guilty and shameful at the idea of failing Evie. He’d once fallen for her; she had the kindest heart, and she had always been so beautiful, but knowing she did nothing to come back for him? It hurt.

Harry glared at Carlos’ reaction, settling the hatred onto the two bad-turned-good guys.

“Ye got what ya wanted, yer pretty little fairy tale. Don’t look down upon ‘im for deciding to move on to bigger, better things after ye forgot all about ‘im.” Harry snapped. Carlos stumbled into Harry when the brunet wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer. Carlos calmed his pounding heart, feeling safer under the arm of a crazed hooked pirate.

Said pirate led Carlos away into the crowds of the market, Gil steps behind them.

Carlos looked back at Evie and Jay, just to chance one last look. Evie’s eyes were filled with tears, leaning into Jay as she whispered.

“He’s right.”

10 PIRATES LIFE FOR ME


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal, Evie and Jay rock up to the shop, Carlos stands his ground, Uma wins the wand, and Harry and Carlos have a small moment together out the back of the shop.
> 
> Ben and Uma have a chat, and Carlos makes a suggestion that could maybe change Uma's mind. Maybe.

Carlos watched as Dude played around with Gil, waiting quietly for the big entrance Mal, Evie and Jay would make. He knew there would be one. There always was. Carlos jolted back to reality when a glass was placed in front of him.

“You look dead on your feet. Drink.” Uma ordered more than offered, the coffee barely warm, but Carlos took it regardless. It tasted like mud and he cringed but gulped it down before placing the empty cup down with a light thud.

“It’s disgusting.” He coughed, fist over his mouth.

“Good. Everything on the Isle is.” Uma chuckled, rounding the table to lean besides him. She looked him over, taking in his hunched shoulders and sighed through her nose. “You know, the reason I invited Evie and Jay too, along with Mal, was so they could see what they lost. You’re a genius, Carlos Oscar De Vil, and it’s my luck that they didn’t see that.”

“Ugh, I never should have told you my middle name. It’s terrible.” Carlos laughed weakly, but it was genuine, looking up at Uma with a grateful smile. She was just trying to cheer him up. He could see that.

“It is.” Uma nodded, but didn’t have an ounce of sympathy in her smirk. “Just be glad I haven’t told Harry.”

“He’d butcher it.” Carlos grinned, fingers tracing along the chipped cup in his hands.

“He would.” Uma said it fondly, and Carlos can’t help but take in her softened features in the usual half-assed lighting of the shop. Uma’s face hardened just a fraction when she notices his gaze, flicking her braids over her shoulder. “They should be here soon, so toughen up. Show them what they missed out on; what they left behind and forgot.” Carlos shivered at the dark, powerful tone in the soft words. Uma would always have that effect on him, he was sure.

Uma walked away from the conversation, boots sounding her exit. Carlos licked his bottom lips nervously, taking a deep breath as he readied himself to see Mal, Evie and Jay again. He had to make them see what they missed.

Carlos straightened his clothes, Dizzy’s hat resting proudly on his white and black curls as he gripped the sheath of his sword. He stood from his seat, a new-found confidence blooming in his chest. He could face them; it would be hard, and likely painful, but he could do it if he just listened to Uma.

They came too soon in his opinion, the doors swinging open as Mal swaggered into the shop, Evie and Jay flagging her from behind.

“I’m back.” Mal said in a sarcastic, sing-song voice. Carlos swallowed thickly, stepping forward to greet the three without words. He gave a tight smile with a lack of happiness at their arrival, hand gripping the handle of his sword since he had no pockets to stuff his hands into. Carlos noticed Harry stand straighter, a crazed glint in his eye as they roamed along the gang that had once ruled the Isle streets.

“Loser, party of three. Right this way.” Uma announced, pointing at Mal specifically to sit. Mal walked towards the table but spared a glance to Carlos. She asked one simple question.

“Why did you decide to leave our gang, our friendship, to join Shrimpy’s crew?” Mal sounded hurt, and Carlos wanted to snap at her that she shouldn’t be the one playing the victim when she forgot about all the Isle kids, him included. Harry raised his hook in anger at the humiliating nickname, but Uma rose a hand to still him, letting Carlos defend her himself. She knew where his loyalties laid. As she expected, Carlos scowled lightly.

“Her name isn’t Shrimpy, it’s Uma. And you guys weren’t friends.” Carlos bit his tongue at Evie’s hurt expression. “This is my family!” He gestured to the crew, pressing on. “It’s big, and cracked along the edges,” Carlos’ eyes sought out Harry, and couldn’t help but let his anger soften, “But it’s loyal,” Harry smiled at him knowingly, barely a flash of teeth, before Carlos looked back to Mal. “And it’s better than friendship…It’s a crew. Do you even know what my favourite colour is?” 

“White, red and black.” Evie stepped forward, eyes glossy and lined with blue that before Auradon, Carlos would have found mesmerising. Her voice was so earnest, and he knew the words he would say next would break their friendship off completely.

“Actually, I really like the colour gold.” He gestured to the ribbon on his hat, smiling faintly as he thought of Dizzy. “You just assumed I looked best in my mother’s colours, Evie.” Evie flinched, taking a step back as she tried to soak in the information that she had dressed him like one of his mother’s treasures for so long. Carlos sighed. “I have family here, a crew, who has my back. Who doesn’t lie to me about who I am in their team. I’m the runner, the distraction, and I love that I wasn’t lied to about what my role is. It gave an actual purpose knowing. So, you can hate me all you want, beg me to come back, but I won’t. You betrayed me, and I’m not gonna betray them just the same.”

Mal’s eyes hardened, not letting an inch of vulnerability into her features as she huffed, crossing her arms. She nodded.

“Fine. But once I have Uma’s territory, you can kiss your privileges goodbye.” It’s harsh, and Carlos had to fight back the urge to shrink into himself like he did around her and others in Dragon Hall.

“I didn’t have much in the first place with you.” Carlos forced an unnatural sneer onto his lips, walking past Uma to pick up Dude from where he was laying by Gil’s feet. Gil frowned at him, concerned, but said nothing as Carlos slipped outback with his dog.

Uma watched him go, eyes darting to Harry and giving him the go ahead that the pirate was itching for. Harry followed after Carlos on quick, heavy feet. Uma turned to Mal, her old feelings of fiery vengeance only being fuelled with more gasoline. She kicked the chair over to Mal, smirking when the fairy gave a soft gasp, but caught it and turned it around to sit on.

“Place still stinks.” Mal said to fill the silence.

“Oh, I’m sorry, we’re down a butler today.” Uma drawled. “Princess.” She added, just to make her tick.

“Where is he?” Mal asked instead of reacting. Uma tugged off her apron, dropping it onto the table.

“You know I’ve dreamed of this?” Uma began, smug. “You wanting something from me, and me watching you squirm like a worm on a hook.” Her entire body screamed ‘I have control here’ and Mal obviously didn’t like it.

“I’m so flattered that you dream of me.” Mal said, face void of emotion. “I haven’t given you a thought since I left.” Uma felt anger pulse through her. Smug, selfish, ungrateful little Mal, always thinking she was top dog. That was going to change. Uma would make sure of that. She slammed the table top with her palms, frustrated when she got no reaction from Mal.

“Obviously.” Uma huffed. “You have your perfect little life, don’t you?” Uma levelled her gaze with Mal and knew the wicked darkness that had once shrouded the girl’s magic green eyes was gone. She was good and normal, and Uma hated that she never had the chance at that. That Carlos and Harry and Gil and Dizzy, and all the VK’s didn’t get that chance.  
“Doesn’t she have the perfect little life!” Uma announced to the shop, smile growing slightly when the members agreed. “While we’re twenty years into a garbage strike.” She brooded.

“Listen, you have some kind of score to settle with me, game on!” Mal finally broke under the pressure. “I see no need to bring Ben into this.” Uma laughed.

“It may be a little unnecessary, but uh, it is so much fun.” Uma hummed to herself in satisfaction. “Here’s the deal,”

“Just like your mother, always a catch.” Uma ignored the remark and took a seat across from Mal, elbow on the table and hand up.

“If you win, Ben’s free to go.” Mal smirked. “Hmm?” Uma voiced when Mal put her hand up too. “Don’t you wanna know what I get if I win?” Of course, she doesn’t, Mal always been too confident for her own good. Uma puts on the false innocence anyway.

“Still dreaming.” Uma took Mal’s hand roughly.

“Hmm, last time I checked, your mother thought she had things all sewn up too. How did that work out for her again?” She taunted. Mal pursed her lips but refused to react.

“On three.”

“One.”

“Two.”

“Three.” Uma put most of her strength into it, fine with wasting it. She had her own ways of winning that didn’t require strength anyway.

“You know, that whole princess act? Ugh, never bought it for a second. You can stick a tiara on a villain, but you’re still a villain.”

“And you can slap a pirate hat on but you’re still Shrimpy, oh.” Uma should have expected it, but she falters for a moment nonetheless and her gut burns with humiliation at the nickname. Uma can feel her hand lowering closer to the table, Mal’s eyes turning Maleficent’s green. She wanted to play dirty? So be it.

“You know, we had hope for you once upon a time – Carlos had hope you’d take him to Auradon, your mother had hope you’d break the barrier, Ben had hope that you’d return to your fairytale life with him. I guess I’m their only hope now though.” Uma smirked, wide and proud even as her hand came closer and closer to the table, trembling lightly. “If I win, you bring me the wand.” Mal falters and it’s her downfall as Uma slammed her hand into the table in victory. Uma cheers along with the audience, grin on her lips.

Outback, Carlos sits with Dude in his lap, petting his friend as he lets out a few sniffles, blinking away teary eyes. Harry sighed softly in sympathy, sitting by the younger boy and pulling him into his side for a hug, hook tickling the lapel of Carlos’ jacket. At first, Carlos is tense, but he eases slowly, letting Harry’s warmth soak through him as they sat in silence. When cheers seep through the walls of the shop to the outside, they break apart, looking to the door.

“Uma has won.” Harry breathed with a grin, picking Carlos up by his jacket to head back inside and celebrate with their Captain.

~~~

Carlos looked at King Ben who was tied to the post of the Lost Revenge with pity. He felt bad for the guy. He was stuck in this position because he tried to get the girl he loved to come back to his home with him; sure, the guy was King and hadn’t bothered to bring them over yet, but he couldn’t hate him when he barely knew him.

“Coocy coocy coo.” Harry brushed his hook against the Kings chin with a giggle. “How’s it feel to be king now, huh?” 

“Harry.” Carlos said before Uma even could, reprimanding the pirate with just his name. Harry pouted, but left the King alone. He took out his pocket watch and pointed out it was fifteen minutes until noon. Carlos never thought he’d have to correct the pirate on the time, but it turned out the guy actually can’t count or read. 

“You said I could hook ‘im.” Harry said impatiently to Uma, likely thirsting for the royal’s blood.

“Uma, you seem reasonable. Please, can we just talk?” Ben pleaded, and Uma stared for a long moment at him before excusing Harry. He’d only be a nuisance to the serious conversation the King no doubt wanted. Carlos stood by the steering wheel behind Uma, eyes trained on Ben.

“I get that you don’t deserve this.” Uma wheezed a weak laugh.

“This…This island is a prison thanks to your father.” She snapped. “And don’t pretend to look out for me.” Uma shook her head at Ben. “Because no one’s looking out for me. It’s just me.” Carlos swallowed down his words, wanting to say she’s wrong and that she had so many people looking out for her, who cared for her, but this was not Carlos’ conversation. It was between Uma and Ben.

“So, this isn’t your mom’s plan?” Ben said, trying to draw the truth from her. Uma scoffed. “Isn’t that her necklace?”

“My mom doesn’t care about me either.” Uma stated like it was a casual thing, but the bitterness was there. “Well, not unless she needs someone for the night shift.”

“Ouch.”

“I don’t need your pity.” Uma said defensively.

“No, you certainly don’t.” Ben looked around at the crew working around the ship. “You’re very resourceful.” Uma gave him a ‘really’ gesture with her eyebrows. “I don’t see you tied up.” Uma laughs at that, but it’s soft and Carlos can tell she’s actually amused by the King.

“Alright,” She stands. “So, let’s trash talk Mal.”

“I’d rather talk about you.” If it had come from anyone else, Carlos would have thought that as a smooth line, but Ben’s so genuine it just seems kind.

“Hmm, funny and a gentleman.” Uma turned away from Ben as she chuckled. “Really hope I don’t have to feed you to the fishes.”

“And you don’t!” Ben reminded. “Set me free, and we’ll go back together.” Carlos almost choked on his own tongue at Ben’s words, eyes widening. Uma does the same.

“Oh, so now I get an invite?” She forced a laugh. “Gee, I wonder why.” She drawled, placing a hand on the post, right besides Ben’s head. Pirates really liked invading personal space, huh? “When you brought Mal, Evie, Jay to Auradon,” Uma huffed as she shook her head minusculely. “That’s as mad as I’ve ever been in my life.” Ben is completely focused on her, and Carlos understands why. She is hypnotic, no matter the circumstances, even when she has your life in the palm of your hand. “And trust me, I’ve been plenty mad.” She patted his cheek once, then twice, and turned away from him.

“I never thought of it like that before.” Uma rolled her eyes, looking up at Carlos who leant against the steering wheel. “That I could have hurt the people I didn’t pick.” Ben looked up at Carlos too, the recognition setting in. “Or people I didn’t go back for. The plan was to start with four kids, then bring more people over. I guess I was busy being King,” Ben winced at his own words. “That – that sounds lame.”

Uma finally breaks eye contact with Carlos, warm pools of brown turning icy as she turned back to Ben.

“I’m so sorry.” Uma doesn’t react. “You’re a leader, Uma. So am I. Come to Auradon and be a part of the solution.” Carlos holds his breath, wondering if she’d end all this fighting and just accept.

“Me? Part of your solution?” Uma pauses, thinking on it before getting up close to the earnest King. “Nah.” She grinned, but there’s not much behind it. “I don’t need you. I’m gonna get there on my own.” She doesn’t take her eyes off Ben as she calls for Harry. “Let’s see what this puppy can do.” She showed off her mother’s necklace and stalked away.

Carlos jumped down from the higher deck to follow her but paused when Ben spoke up.

“You’re Carlos, right? Cruella’s son?” He looked at him with such sadness that it made Carlos feel like a kicked puppy.

“Yeah, so?”

“I’m sorry. About leaving you here. You were supposed to come along and…I just wish you had been given the chance along with Mal, Evie and Jay.” Carlos nodded solemnly.

“I’m not giving up on that chance.” He ran after Uma, touching her shoulder gently to gain her attention. She turned around to him, eyes on his hand like it was a foreign item. He removed it quickly, with an apologetic look.

“Look, Uma…I know you have your pride, that you don’t want help from the people who locked us away here, but once you break the barrier…You said you were going to rain down hell on Auradon, but that would be doing the same thing they did to us.” Carlos reasoned, the urge to take her hand and hold her in this moment before she built up her walls yah-high again overwhelming. “This might be our chance, King Ben is offering you a place in Auradon to do better, to help the rest of us get off this island and leave the ones who don’t deserve a chance; like our parents.” Uma opened her lips, but no sound came out. Carlos shakily reached out and took her hand into his freckled one, grounding her to him if only for a few moments.

“All of this,” He gestured to the ship and the land of the Isle beyond the turf. “This barrier and exile was decided when it was just our parents and the Auradon kid’s parents. They got rid of our parents for safety, which I understand. I hate my mom, she terrifies me to no end, and I know you don’t like your mom either. Because they’re villains, through and through, completely rotten to the core or stone cold.” Uma furrowed her brows, as if already asking the question Carlos planned to answer.

“Us? More like anti-heroes. So, Uma, don’t disregard Ben’s offer. Maybe give it a chance – because we shouldn’t put the AK’s through what we went through just because of their parents. Because they aren’t their parents, just as we aren’t ours.” Carlos squeezed her hand, and she takes it back as if he’s burnt her. Had she not realised Carlos had taken it in the first place?

Uma stared at him, as if trying to pry away the layers of flesh and see the centre of his being, but she only sighed reluctantly.

“I thought we were on the same page, but I guess not.” Uma huffed, looking around at her crew who were working hard. “I’m gonna get us to Auradon, Carlos. I promise you that. Whether it through Ben’s way, or my way. That’s all I can guarantee.” Uma took a step back, then another, before turning on the toe of her boots and sneaking down to below the deck.

11 PIRATES LIFES FOR ME


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's late! My computer was being funny with me and not letting anything load. I still can't even access my tumblr on my laptop cause nothing will load. Hopefully it'll be fixed soon, but for now, enjoy!
> 
> P.S: It felt super cringe to write the singing out, but I had to, to make it the way I saw things going down, y'know? Anyway, continue.

“Do we have to hurt the guy? I mean, sure, he’s son of the Beast who sent all our parents here, but he hasn’t committed any real crimes.” Carlos tried to reason with Harry as the pirate walked him towards the plank, Dude scampering around the deck nearby.

“It’s almost noon. A pirate never backs down from their word if I learnt anythin’ from my old Pa.” Harry grinned, gleeful at the thought of dropping Ben off the deep end. Revenge on Mal for his dad’s old ship, on her humiliation of Uma, on leaving Carlos behind. Revenge on Ben for being too friendly with Carlos and Uma because only Harry and his friends were allowed to make Uma smile like that, dammit! Not to mention the way he looked at Carlos with those pitiful hazel-green eyes. Disgusting.

“Harry, it’s not right to punish him for someone else’s crimes.”

“And what did his dad do ta us, huh?” Harry countered, hook dragging along Ben’s jaw tantalisingly slow. “We got punished for our parent’s crimes. Doesn’t sound fair, now does it?”

“I don’t see why we have to be like them. We should be better than them.”

“Better than the heroes and royals and little woodland creatures? Tough chance.” Harry shoved Ben onto the plank, ignoring the King’s noise of complaint. Carlos sighed, wishing Mal would show up already so they could have the wand and Ben could just go home. Preferably with Mal, Evie and Jay.

“They're here!” Gil called and Harry grinned, stomping past Carlos to approach the three that had turned to four with the appearance of an Asian girl with thick, black braids and a blue and yellow Auradon jacket.

“Welcome!” 

“Finally.” Uma laughed, and Carlos already knew this was going to be a battle of words with Mal. Or perhaps, a battle of song.

“Huh, let's get this party started, I swear I'm cold-hearted.  
There's no negotiation, I'm not here for debatin'.  
You need some motivation? Just look at Ben's face, then ask yourself how long you think I'll remain patient.  
I'll throw him overboard and let him swim with killer sharks, you either hand over the wand or he'll be ripped apart.” Carlos flinched at the pure malice in Uma’s lyrics, looking at Ben in worry. Would Uma really do it?

“Now, let's all just be smart, although for you that must be hard.  
You'll get your wand; no one has to come to any harm.  
Don't try to intimidate, your bark is much worse than your bite.  
Who's the baddest of them all? I guess we're finding out tonight.” Carlos hardened as he approached the Captain slowly, singing along.

“Let's go, bring it on, better give us what we want.  
It's the wand for the crown, if you don't, it's going down.  
Let's go, make your move, peace or war, it's up to you.  
Give him up and do it now, if you don't, it's going down.  
We want the wand, or else the king is gone.  
Your time is running out, you should really watch your mouth.  
Let's go, pound for pound, we're prepared to stand our ground.  
Put your swords up, put 'em up, it's going down.” Carlos rose his sword and his eyes were trained on Mal as he smacked the dull edge on the rail of the ship.

“Yo-ho, ho-oh, oh-oh, make the trade,  
Yo-ho, ho-oh, oh-oh, or walk the plank.  
Yo-ho, ho-oh, oh-oh, make the trade,  
Yo-ho, ho-oh, oh-oh, or walk the plank.”

“Ok, look, this is not a conversation, it's a do-or-die situation.  
If you don't give me back the king, I'll have no hesitation.  
I'll serve you right here, and I don't need a reservation.  
That way your whole pirate crew can have a demonstration.  
Release him now, and we can go our separate ways.  
Unless you wanna deal with me and the VK's.”

“Ha! So that's your big speech, huh? An empty ultimatum?” Harry approached, sinister and menacing.

“All it takes is one swing and I'll humiliate him.  
Matter of fact, make one wrong move and I'll debilitate him.  
And if he even starts to slip, I'll eliminate him.  
All it takes is one wrong look and I'll-!”

“Harry! We get it. Chill.” Uma steadied the pirate before Carlos could close in.

“Let's go, bring it on, better give us what we want.  
It's the wand for the crown, if you don't, it's going down.  
Let's go, make your move, peace or war, it's up to you.  
Give him up and do it now, if you don't, it's going down.  
We want the wand, or else the king is gone.  
Your time is running out, you should really watch your mouth.  
Let's go, pound for pound, we're prepared to stand our ground  
Put your swords up, put 'em up, it's going down.” Mal put her hand out, and Jay gave her the wand. She stepped forward, but stopped when Ben began to sing.

“Hey, we don't have to choose. We don't have to light the fuse.  
Mal, whatever you do, it's gonna be a lose-lose, there's gotta be a better way.  
Uma, I promise I'll give you your chance, you'll have your say.”

“Silly king! You? Give me? You're gonna give me a chance? Well, not a chance.”

“Yo-ho, ho-oh, oh-oh, make the trade,  
Yo-ho, ho-oh, oh-oh, or walk the plank.  
Yo-ho, ho-oh, oh-oh, make the trade,  
Yo-ho, ho-oh, oh-oh, or walk the plank.” Carlos stepped forward, unable to contain himself as he watched Ben daggle over the edge of the plank.

“Mal, Uma, this has to stop, or else people from both sides are gonna be lost.” Carlos turned to Uma, eyes pleading her to listen.  
“You’ve placed your prides before your hearts, your ambitions before the goal.  
You got a King begging for forgiveness, offering a solution where you can do your best.  
Let’s choose peace instead of war, can you just give each other a chance?!” It’s silent enough for Carlos to hear his own heartbeat before Uma shoves him behind her and puts her sword out towards Mal in challenge.

“Yo-ho, ho-oh, oh-oh, make the trade,  
Yo-ho, ho-oh, oh-oh, or walk the plank.  
Yo-ho, ho-oh, oh-oh, make the trade,  
Yo-ho, ho-oh, oh-oh, or walk the plank.” Uma looked positively giddy as Carlos watched Mal step an inch closer with the wand in hand. Mal looked at Uma, but instead turned to face Carlos. Without words between them, he stepped around Uma and looked at the wand in apprehension.

“Come back with us.” Mal said softly, offering the wand to him. “Come to Auradon with us, and everything will be okay again. We can be friends again, Carlos.” Carlos’ chest ached at the word ‘friends’, wishing he could agree.

“Wait.” Uma put an arm out across Carlos’ chest, looking at Mal suspiciously. “Prove that it’s not a fake.”

“W-What?” Mal faltered, looking up at Uma in surprise. 

“Show us a little Cinderellie magic.” Uma challenged, eyes icicles as her hand stayed clenched lightly in Carlos’ jacket. Mal swallowed nervously, turning back to Evie and Jay for an answer, but when she received none, her hands dropped. Her eyes drifted to Ben, looking genuinely upset as she whispered.

“I can’t.” She closed her eyes in defeat, trying to fight back tears as Harry laughed and shoved Ben just a little closer to the end of the plank.

“You…You knew I’d believe you.” Carlos felt the pit in his gut sink, weighing him down almost physically as he looked down at the wand by her thigh. “You knew you could trick me into taking the wand and giving him back over. You knew I was naïve, that I’d trust you to tell the truth for once!” Carlos’ voice rose until he was yelling, pulling out his sword smoothly to slam it into the wood of the dock railing. “You thought I’d betray Uma, just to be your glorified bait again?” He pulled the sword out from the wedge he’d created and slashed towards her. She back away, wand up like it would protect her, but he chopped it in half like nothing. 

“Mal!” Evie gasped in fear. Carlos could never actually hurt someone, but it felt good to see the fake wand fall to the dock and roll into the water below. Mal fell back into Jay, who automatically stepped in front of her, ready to protect her.

“What’s your problem?” Jay glared, and Carlos breaks.

“YOU THREE! That’s my problem!” He screamed. Mal, Evie and Jay looked at him in shock and Carlos trembled as he continued. “You left me, you left everyone who deserved the chance YOU got, in the Isle of the Leftovers, while you all tried to turn into Auradon Princes and Princesses! All I ever wanted was to get away from here. Once upon a time, it was simply wanting to get away mentally. Now?” He directed his sword towards the centre of Jay’s chest, hand shaking even as he challenged him to attack. “Now I want freedom. For people I care about, people who I consider family. Maybe I was never big or bad enough for you, but you were family to me. I thought that meant something to us.” His voice broke at the end, staring Mal right in the eyes as a soft touch lingered on his shoulder before gripping it and another pointing his sword back to the floor.

“Let Uma handle this. You will have your revenge, I promise.” Harry murmured in his ear, sending a soft shiver down his neck before he pulled him back towards the deck of the Lost Revenge.

“You’ve made a big mistake, Mal. Time to face the consequences.” Uma reached for her sword just as the first blast of colour hit the deck, Dude’s loud yelp like the first noise of battle. Carlos shielded his eyes with his forearm, coughing as he breathed in a very familiar smell.  
Hair dye. Why had Dizzy helped them!? Evie, of course. Carlos should have known. Evie was Dizzy’s idol.

Carlos watched as pirates beared their swords, Harry stomping past him to fight, leaving Ben unattended. Carlos didn’t have to think twice about being the good guy for once. Good and bad didn’t exist right now. Just a battle of Mal’s crew versus Uma’s crew.

Carlos thanked his natural skill of balance as he walked along the plank to Ben. He knelt before the boy, sawing away at the ropes around his ankles.

“Why’re you helping me?” Ben said in surprise, eyes wide as he tried not to flinch away from the blade.

“You don’t deserve all of this. You offered to help us, and Uma said no. I trust her as a leader, but I won’t let an innocent man die because Mal didn’t keep her end of the deal.” Carlos slipped his sword between Ben’s tied wrists and began cutting away.

“CARLOS!” Uma screeched. “What’re you doing!?” She yelled at him from where she battled Mal. “Don’t let him go!” Carlos turned to her voice, jumping from the sudden shriek. The toe of his boot was not strong enough to keep him up straight though, and he lost his footing. 

“Carlos!” Carlos heard Ben shout as he fell, hitting icy water and soaking to the bone instantly.

“Ya bloody idiot!” Harry fumed, shoving Jay off him with all his strength before diving after the boy. Uma held her breath – it seemed like everyone did, all stuck in the moment of paralysing worry before Mal’s and Uma’s clang of swords sounded again thanks to Mal. She took Uma’s moment of hesitation and attacked.

Harry swam down into the supposed shark infested waters, eyes burning against the salt water as he tried to locate Carlos. Did the boy even know how to swim? He lived on an island his entire life, of course not! Unlike Harry, he had never been surrounded by the waters edge his whole life.

Harry’s hook snagged Carlos’ jacket, pulling him into one of his arms as he swam towards the surface. Harry flinched when a rope almost hit him in the face, the King’s face peaking out from on the deck.

“Grab it, I’ll pull you up!” Ben reassured. Harry looked at him skeptically, but Carlos was shivering in his arms, coughing and sputtering with flailing arms. 

“Stay still!” Harry snapped at the white-haired boy, taking the rope in hand and wrapping it around his forearm. Tugging, Ben pulled them up with all his strength, groaning when Harry and Carlos climbed onto the deck. “You…” Harry furrowed his brows at Ben. Why did he bother to save the villain kids in the first place? 

“Are you okay?” Ben asked in concern, as Carlos clutched into Harry’s arm, coughing up salt water against the pirate’s chest. Ugh, his throat burned.

“Come on, Ben!” Jay grabbed Ben’s arm and pulled him away roughly from the pair. Harry went to run after them, but Carlos only clutched him tighter to keep him in place.

“Get back here, ye thief!” Harry seethed. “Let me go, Carlos.”

“No. Let Ben go, he’s of no use to us. Mal won’t ever give us the wand, she always has a trick up her sleeve. We failed.” Carlos whispered, defeated. He didn’t move an inch, even when Harry finally shook him off and ran to help Uma.

“No, we haven’t. Not yet.” Pirate had said as he left, and Carlos tried to believe him. What was the point in fighting when they would never get their wish anyway? After the way they treated Ben as bait and threatened his life? Even a nice guy has limits. They’d never get their chance, their freedom…Carlos just had to live with that, didn’t he?

No. He couldn’t. He had to make sure everyone got their happily ever after, even Villain Kids. Dude deserved a great big green piece of land to run on, even with his limp.

Carlos stood slowly, sword loose in his hand as he watched Harry fight Lonnie who was protecting an unarmed Ben, and Uma who clashed with Mal like her life depended on it. Jay yelped, but Carlos couldn’t tell who attacked him.

Just as Carlos went to join the fight and help his friends, purple dye filled the air between the Rotten Core and pirates. Carlos ran towards it, realising Mal, Evie and Jay were escaping. If they left the Isle, Uma would have no chance at all at getting them off the forsaken island.  
The bridge collapsed under Mal’s boot.

“What's my name? What's my name? What's my name?!” Uma shoved the drenched Harry, looking downright feral as she rose her sword to where Mal stood. “SAY IT NOW!”

Like that, Mal was gone, and so was their chance. 

“No!” Uma screamed in fury, spinning around so fast her hair flew. “You! You let him go, right when we had the upper hand! If you hadn’t gone and almost died, Mal wouldn’t have slipped through my fingers!” Carlos stood there and took her anger, not budging when she shoved his chest hard, but he could see there was tears in her eyes, as well as she hid them.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered. He casted his eyes to the ground in guilt. “I should go.” Carlos looked around for Dude, so he could grab him and take him home, but he wasn’t there. “Dude?” No scamper of paws. “Dude!” He called louder, cupping his hands around his mouth in case the dog didn’t hear him. Nothing. “DU-!”

Carlos’ call died in his throat when he saw Dude’s anchor necklace dropped in the pile of wire by the exit. He picked it up, thumb grazing over the engraved letters of his best friend’s name.

“No…” It wasn’t like a punch to the gut, but instead like the air had been sucked from his lungs and his stomach filled with stones. “No, no, no!” They had taken him. After everything they had already done to him, that had to take his biggest treasure from him?

Carlos turned to the tunnel, the distance between it and the dock, and wondered if he could make it. It would be risky, but if there was a chance he could catch up to them, get Dude back…

“Carlos?” Harry questioned at the new fire in Carlos’ eyes, watching the boy back up, then step even further away. “What’re you… Gil, get him!” Harry ordered Gil, who was closer to Carlos, just as the boy took off in a sprint towards the tunnel. Gil caught him before he could get far, bulky arms wrapped tight around the flailing boy.

“No! They got him, they got Dude, I have to go after them!” Carlos yelled, voice choked up and body shivering from the cold water that still soaked him. “LET ME GO!” Carlos screamed, trying to hit Gil who only held him tighter.

“Carlos, calm down.” Uma snapped at the hysterical boy, never having seen him so emotional.

“Please, please, Uma, I can’t – I can’t let them take my best friend away. I need him, I need him, Uma, please…” Carlos’ eyes leaked salty tears, catching in his lashes when he blinked away the burn. Uma’s heart hurt for him. She couldn’t imagine losing her best friend either. Harry meant the world to her, and it was obvious Dude meant a lot to Carlos too. Dude meant something to all of them.

Uma looked to Harry, trusting him to take care of Carlos. Uma nodded silently, not having to speak a word for Harry to understand what she was about to do. She left silently, shoving a few pirates out of the way just to maintain her position of power.

Harry stepped forward, gesturing Gil to let go of the De Vil. He did so, rubbing Carlos’ shoulder for comfort before Harry collected the boy into his arms and let him cry against his red leather.

“What’re ye lookin’ at, huh? Scram, all of ya!” Harry snapped to the lingering pirates, and they did as they were told.

“They did it again…They took everything from me all over again…” Carlos hiccupped an unabashed sob. Carlos felt like he had been gutted and left to bleed out. Just like last time, it was all the Rotten Core’s fault. Mal, Evie and Jay just couldn’t help themselves. They always had to hurt him, didn’t they?

“Ye’re in charge until I get back.” Harry dismissed Gil with that. Gil gave Carlos one last look of pity before going back to the ship. “Com’ on, let’s go hideout in the chip shop. How about it?” Harry urged Carlos to follow him, hook pressed against Carlos’ lower back gently.  
Carlos nodded, drained and tired and hopeless. It feels like only moments before they’re sitting in the chip shop, with only pants on as they tried to dry off. Carlos thank the universe that it’s closed, even if it’s dark and musty in smell.

It hid his shaking shoulders at least, trying to stifle his convulsing gasps that wrecked his chest. Carlos’ breath hitched when Harry’s hand covered his fist, fingers slipping into the gap to cast their cold touch to the centre of Carlos’ warm palms. Carlos let out a shuddered breath, turning his head to look up at Harry. Harry was focused on their hands though, blue gaze fond as he ran his thumb over bony knuckles.  
Harry rose the fist to his lips, placing a dainty but meaningful kiss to the bare, freckled fingers.

“We’ll get him back. Uma always has a plan.” Harry said softly, his loyalty and devotion to Uma present in his words, but he still stayed in reality with Carlos. Carlos felt his cheeks tingle with heat when the son of Hook met his brown eyes with piercing ice blue.

Carlos can’t remember exactly who leant in first, maybe it was both of them, but he remembers the warmth; the gentle brush before reeling back in to press lips. Carlos never imagined Harry as a gentle lover; he always imagined he would be animalistic and verging on dangerous, just as he is in real life.

The kiss is passionate though, filled with just enough affection to drown out the problems that seemed to be piling on more and more. Carlos’ lashes shuddered against his cheek when Harry’s forehead rested against his, warm breath mingling with his. He doesn’t dare open his eyes, afraid of breaking the quiet, peaceful moment.

“Amateur.” Harry murmured teasingly, and instead of offence, Carlos finds himself laughing, shaking his head against Harry’s.

“I don’t want to know what you have to compare to it.” He truly doesn’t. Harry’s probably kissed loads of people with his reputation as a flirt. Carlos’ number? Closer to zero.

“Oh, I’m not comparing ya ta anyone, darlin’. I’m comparing them ta you.”

Yeah, everything’s pretty crappy right now. But when Carlos leans back into Harry’s lips, he finds himself feeling just a little more resilient to it.

12 PIRATES LIFE FOR ME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Ahhhhh! Harlos kiss! haha  
> I just wanted to add that I'm working on another descendants story that centres around more characters and the Isle.   
> The main idea of it is that Ben's idea in the first movie is reversed. Instead of inviting kids to Auradon, he decides to take a group of friends with him to scout kids he think have a chance at reforming from their parents evil ways. It'll have the Core4, Sea3, a few Isle side characters, as well as Ben, Doug, Lonnie, Jane and Aziz (A deleted character from the movies, son of Aladdin and Jasmine). Fair warning; it won't have Harlos lol.  
> Instead, the planned ships are:  
> Ben x Mal  
> Evie x Doug  
> Jay x Lonnie x Carlos (may change, depending on how the story goes)  
> Harry x Uma  
> Gil x Jane  
> Aziz x ? (he may not have a partner at all, but if he does, it'll be a guy since I already coined him as gay in my books).
> 
> If you like that idea, comment below! I'd love to hear from you guys. So far, I've got up to chapter 6 drafted, about 15k words. If it's a positive from you guys, first chapter will probably be up within the month :) Love ya guys!


	13. Chapter 13

“Gather ‘round, matey’s! Our Captains got a new surprise for us.” Harry boasted, urging the pirates to gather around the TV Harry stood in front of. Harry switched it on and Carlos sighed softly, disinterested in the idea of watching TV when Dude wasn’t there curled up by his feet or laying lazily in Gil’s lap. 

Carlos looked around the shop for Uma, noticing she had been absent ever since Carlos tried to jump across the water after the Rotten Core. His eyes caught the bright colours of the screen, mouth open in surprise at the bright yellow and blue dress Mal wore. Since when did she ever stray from her signature purple? It was kind of unsettling.

He watched as Ben bowed to her, crown settled on his head naturally. They looked…like a fairy tale. Carlos sort of wished you could have something like that, but here he was. Still stuck on the garbage island he called home. At least he had Harry, Uma, Gil and Dizzy…Even if Dude’s missing presence had left a gaping hole in his chest.

“There she is!” Harry said with glee and awe, gaining Carlos’ attention once more. His own mouth fell open in awe when he saw her. Uma, dressed in a pretty blue with a shimmer that blinded you, frills ruffling with every step she took. Her hair was up in a large bun, and her face glowed with a shy happiness. She looked like the Queen the Isle saw her as. Carlos’ heartrate rose just a notch as he took in her beauty through the grain TV screen.

“She looks beautiful.” He blurted without warning, but Harry along smirked in agreement, eyes filled with a mirth that told Carols he knew something he didn’t. Ben must have thought her beautiful too, because he bent down and kissed her hand, enticing a growl of displeasure from Harry.

“I’m sorry. It all happened so fast…” Ben told Mal, who looked heartbroken. “Something happened to me when I was on the Isle with Uma. A connection.” Ben looked at Uma with heart eyes, and Carlos felt a stir in his gut. He understood Harry’s negative response at least. To think he saved the guy…But if Uma was happy, so was he…wasn’t he?

“What’re you saying?” Mal spoke weakly.

“I’m saying – “

“It was love.” Uma said, grin so wide it could hurt. Did she actually love Ben? They had only met a few hours ago, how could it happen so quick that Carlos missed it? “It was…I just – I realised how alike Ben and I are, y’know?” Because they both wanted integration of the VK’s and AK’s? Carlos just couldn’t understand. Love…Love didn’t exist for people on the Isle. If anything, the closest you got to it was loyalty and devotion and trust. Even then, that kind of thing was slim pickings.

“We are.”

“I know.” Uma giggled.

“You’re so beautiful.” State the obvious Ben.

“Ben…” Mal called his name, only to be ignored. “Ben.” They pair looked at Mal, and Carlos couldn’t even feel good about the obvious hurt on Mal’s face. “Did you go back for her?” Did he?

“He didn’t have to.” Uma clarified. “I dove through the barrier before it closed, and I’m an excellent swimmer.” No wonder they hadn’t seen Uma since the fight. Ben agreed and Harry had to swallow down bile at the sight of the two being so giddy and romantic.

Uma saw Mal’s face and stepped forward to take her hand.

“Listen, Mal, I just really want to thank you, I do.” If Carlos didn’t know better, he would have thought Uma was being genuine. This whole thing had to be a plan. Uma hated Mal, she would never thank her for anything unless she was mocking her. “For everything.” Uma wrapped her arms around Mal, and Carlos had to mentally take a step back.

This was a plan. Uma had a plan, she had to. This – This was all just apart of her master plan to get the wand, Carlos was sure of it.

“Do you see, Mal? You were right. You knew we weren’t meant to be together. That’s why you never told me that you loved me.” Carlos grimaced. Mal would be regretting that for the rest of her life.

With Mal speechless, Ben pulled Uma closer and led her into a dance. If Carlos had still been friends with Mal, he probably would have wanted to sock the guy in the jaw. Uma looked happy though, being spun by Ben like she was a princess.   
Mal was led away by her friends, and Carlos felt just a little bad for her. No one deserved to see the love of their life in the arms of another.

“And now, for the unveiling of King Bens masterpiece, designed especially for his lady!” Carlos furrowed his brows, confused when he noticed Dude in the arms of a young brunette girl.

“Dude!” He couldn’t help but shout, thankful that he was at least being cared for by the pretty girl.  
Everyone clapped when the veiling fell from the glass painting, showing Mal in her original glory and Ben, kneeling by her, her hand in his. It was breathtaking.

“Cover that back up!” Uma yelled, her kind facade gone.

“I will not!” Lumiere retorted. Uma looked around at the crowd, expression anxious.

“Um – uh, why don’t you tell everyone the present you have for me, Ben?” Uma said sweetly, but she was obviously impatient.

“I have an announcement!” Ben called. “Uma, will be joining the court tonight as my lady.”

“Son.” Adam said, but Ben cut him off.

“Not now, Dad!” The AK’s backed away in fear at his sudden harsh tone. Ben quickly composed himself, looking confused himself for a split second. “So, as my gift to her, I’m bringing down the barrier, once and for all!” Harry grinned, victorious.

“Matey’s, we ride with the tide!” He slammed the table with his fists as the pirates cheered. A smile split Carlos’ face as Harry wrapped a strong arm around his shoulders, planting a sloppy kiss to his flushed cheek.

They were getting their freedom!

“Fairy Godmother, bring down the barrier.” Ben ordered.

“I most certainly will not.”

“I am your king!”

“Obey him.” Uma urged, telling Ben to keep his eyes on her.

“Ben.” Ben and Uma faced Mal, and Carlos frowned. Why wasn’t Fairy Godmother obeying Ben? Uma’s plan couldn’t fail, not now. “Ben, look at me.”

“No, Ben, look at me. You love me, remember?” Uma didn’t sound so sure anymore.

“No, you don’t.”

“Yes, you do!”

“Ben, look at me.”

“Bring down the barrier now!” Uma snapped at Fairy Godmother.

“I do not, take orders from you.” Fairy Godmother said firmly.

“Ben.” Uma directed this time to the King, willing him to forget Mal.

“Ben, I never told you that I loved you because I thought that I wasn’t good enough. And I thought it was only a matter of time before you realised that yourself, but Ben, that’s me!” Mal pointed to the masterpiece Ben had made for her, a smile on her lips. “I’m part Isle and part Auradon.”

“Ben, eyes over here.” Uma insisted.

“And Ben, you’ve always known who we were and who we can be.”

“Don’t listen to her.”

“Ben, I know what love feels like now. Ben…Of course I love you.” Carlos held his breath, waiting for Uma’s reaction. “Ben, I’ve always loved you.” Mal took the King’s face in her hands and kissed him, Uma’s face falling.

Uma’s chest heaved in anger before she lunged at Fairy Godmother for the wand. “Give it to me!” Uma looked around, realising everyone would be against her now. She marched over to the girl holding Dude and pulled him away from her, holding the dog close to her chest as she made her way towards the railing of the boat.

“No, don’t, stop!” Mal cut the AK’s off from Uma, looking her in the eye. “Uma, stop!” Uma paused in her escape, heart pounding. “Uma, you are so much more than just a villain. And, and you have to believe me, because I’ve been there. Do not let your pride get in the way of something that you really want.”

Uma looked at the crowd of Auradon kids, seeming to consider Mal’s words for a moment before he eyes fell out Dude who was licking her blue leather glove. She brushed her fingers through the fur atop of his head, soft and gentle. Uma looked up to meet Mal’s eyes when her mother’s necklace began to glow, humming a hypotonic tune.

Carlos bit back a gasp of shock when Uma jumped into the water, Dude in her arms. Worry seeped into his chest for both of them, grasping Harry’s hand in a death grip under the table.  
Dude slipped from Uma’s hold, doggy paddling away from the golden, coursing energy under the surface of the sea. The water rose, up and up until it burst, drenching the AK’s as Uma’s laughter rang out.

“Aye, there's my sea goddess.” Harry smirked, eyes alight as he gazed upon the screen.

“I just hope they both get out of this okay.” Carlos murmured, eyes glued to the TV.

“True loves kiss won’t defeat this.” Uma said in triumph. “The world will know my name!” Carlos flinched lightly just watching as her tentacle lashed out at the boat, reminding of her mother’s black appendages. The pirates around him cheered for their Captain.  
Uma laughed to the face of Mal’s anger, the fairy’s eyes turning their malicious green before the purple cloud enveloped her body. Carlos’ eyes widened in fear when a dragon stood in her place, roaring at the crowd as it flapped its wings high into the air. 

Harry squeezed Carlos’ hand just a little too tight when fire sizzled the water in front of Uma. Uma lashed back, scowl in place.

“Come on, Mal, lets finish this once and for all!” Mal screeched in agreement, breathing fire at the sea goddess. Uma dodged, but screaming in pain when one tentacle got burned, blue skin tinting dark red.

Uma moved the tentacle up, holding Dude by the end of the injured limb and placing him on the deck on the ship out of harms way. Uma slipped underwater when Mal fired at her again. The ship rocked harshly against the waves Uma made, Ben gripping the rail before letting out a powerful roar.

“Ben…” Carlos’ whispered as the boy dove into the danger without a second thought.

“Mal, Uma, stop, stop now!” Ben pleaded as he swam between them. Uma laughed.

“What’re you gonna do? Splash me?”

“That’s enough, this has got to stop, this isn’t the answer! The fighting has got to stop, nobody wins this way. We have to listen and respect each other…It won’t be easy but let’s be brave enough to try! Uma, I know you want what is best for the Isle! Help me make a difference.” Ben offered his hand to the girl, willing her to take it even after spelling him. Carlos smiled, glad he saved the King. The guys big, accepting heart was a rarity.

Uma’s face fell, becoming troubled before she set her lips in a firm line. Slowly, almost attentively, she rose a single appendage and uncurled it above Ben’s hand to drop the golden ring he had given her.

“Goodbye, Ben.” Uma closed her eyes, body slipping beneath the water before a bark was heard. Uma turned to the noise, finding Dude barking at her from at the deck of the boat. Emotions flashed around her features with every second; regret, sadness, confusion, anger, determination and finally, she settled on acceptance. 

Her necklace hummed around her neck as she slipped underneath the surface, a golden glow wrapping around her as she transformed back into a simple girl once more. She broke through the surface with a gasp, braids falling from her skewed bun to frame her soft face. Dude yapped happily at the sight of her.  
Uma looked over to Ben, cautious and weary, afraid to show any kind of vulnerability. Then, Dude jumped from the deck with a splash and doggy paddled towards the King, as if making her decision for her. Uma followed Dude’s direction, swimming towards the King.

In the softest voice, she whispered to Ben, “I know a boy who desperately wants to have a choice. A chance. I’ll go with you, if you promise you’ll give every boy and girl the chance to make a choice.”

“They will, I promise.” Ben took Uma’s hand, kind and accepting as he smiled. “I want the same thing you do. For voices to be heard.”

“Go Dude!” Gil chorused, hands above his head. Harry laughed, and Carlos nodded in agreement. Go Dude indeed.

The dancing and music is infectious in the shop as it is on the soaked boat deck. Carlos scuffs his boots and flips off the stage and dances around his friends and crew. The energy is buzzing within the pirates in their victory. Carlos is dipped by both Desiree and Harry and it only brings laughter from his lips when he twirls Bonny across the stage.

Carlos is panting by the time he stopped to look at the screen. He grinned as Uma awkwardly danced with Ben, who Mal steals away for a dance only moments after. Uma doesn’t seem to mind though, picking up Dude into her arms and grinning at him like he’s the answer to all her problems. Her eyes flickered up and for a moment, Carlos felt like she was looking right at him with her pretty brown eyes.

With her hand buried in Dude’s fur, she smirked.

“Hey! Guys, look!” Carlos called, grin splitting his freckled face when they gathered around.

“Bore-adon awaits, crew. You leave on Captain’s orders.” With that, Uma flashes her teeth in a smile and saunters off to dance with a boy wearing thick framed glasses and a girl Carlos just knew had to be the daughter of Jasmine and Aladdin with her beautiful tanned skin and silky black hair.

They ride with the tide, and the tide was heading to Auradon.

13 PIRATES LIFE FOR ME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I thought I'd give the heads up that the next chapter will probably be late. I'm starting the second semester over here in Australia and it gets pretty busy for the first few weeks, so I might not have time to write for a bit. I'll try my best to get chapter fourteen out before 17th August (My mama's b-day, gotta make sure I'm free haha). I know it's a long time, a month gap, but I gotta focus on school for the time being since second semester will effect what I do next year for my final year.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! With a new chapter too. I hope you enjoy despite the sudden time jump :)

Carlos awoke to the soft splashes of water against the rotting wood of the Lost Revenge, swaying and lulling him to go back to sleep. He couldn’t though, knowing what day it was.

The day he was getting off the Isle. With Harry. With Gil and Dizzy too. Back to Uma and Dude. God, he missed her.

“Yer thinkin’ real loud there, ‘arlos.” Harry mumbled sleepily, chest rising and falling under Carlos’ ear. He remembers the night Harry led him to the hammock clear at the dark blue night sky. Hazy and dreamy, but memorable. Harry was lonely without Uma, and Carlos felt hollow in the middle without Dude or his Captain. Crawling into a hammock together, letting the ocean rock them to sleep? It was the best night sleep he had had after two weeks without his best friends.

A month had passed since the Coronation, since Uma and Dude became residents of Auradon. They only ever saw Uma on TV these days, when she denied an interview blatantly once and the other time the news talked about her breaking a photographer’s camera. She still had her fiery temper it seemed.

“I wish Uma and Dude were here.” Carlos murmured, eyes shut as he tried to imagine them still on the Isle. Uma sitting on her throne in the corner of the room, complaining about the smell of dog even as she scratches Dude’s neck, anchor piece clinking against his rundown collar. He wondered if she still smelt like shrimp, with the smell of salt from the sea clinging to her pores. He wondered if Dude still smelt warm and musty, and if the smell would still linger under Carlos’ fingernails like it did when he petted him.

“Me too.” Harry sighed softly, the hook he rarely let go of tracing the skin of Carlos’ jaw in thought. To think the hook once scared the son of Cruella. Now it comforted him.

“We should probably get up. We’ve got to get Gil and Dizzy, say goodbye to the crew.” Carlos said the last part with a tinge of regret. He wished they could come with them, but Ben wanted small groups at a time. It would only be a month apart, but a month apart from Dude and Uma had felt like being underwater – how far would he get before it felt like that again? He’d miss poker with Gonzo and Jonas, and sewing and mending with Bonny and Desiree. He’d miss the crew dearly.

“Mm, do I getta good mornin’ kiss at least?” Harry hummed and Carlos bit back laughter. That was the good thing about Harry – even when he’s down in the dumps, he can still joke like he’s fine. Carlos knows he’s not fine. He’s seen the way Harry clutches onto Uma’s old pirate hat before he goes to bed. How he presses it to his face on the rare occasion and let his face crumble with sincere and utter want, missing her and mourning her absence like she was the gone for good.

Carlos’ heart ached with the same want to Uma’s bold presence. Gil felt it too, as well as the crew, though everyone but Gil was better at hiding it. Gil moped for days after Dude and Uma left the Isle. It was only the letter saying that he was going to Auradon with Harry, Dizzy and Carlos that made him beam again.

“Maybe tomorrow.” Was always Carlos’ response to Harry’s teasing. He cared for Harry, really, he did, but something always seem just an inch out of place. The inch wasn’t big enough for Carlos to dare let go of what he had with Harry; Affection, dare he say it, love. He craved it, and Harry was willing to give it and take Carlos’ in return? He was hooked as Harry often joked.

“I’m gonna go get Gil and Dizzy. Go say goodbye to your sisters at least.” Harry didn’t like to talk about them, but Carlos liked to think Harry cared for his family just a little bit, like Carlos did his mother. He feared her, he hated everything about her, but if she came crawling to him at her lowest lows, begging (not that she ever would) for forgiveness? He wouldn’t be able to say no. Because she was still his mother, heartless or not.

Thankfully, he was leaving her behind. Leaving the Isle of Leftovers behind, he thought as he slipped out of 

“No can do, but I’ll definitely go check on tha crew an’ make sure they’re doing their jobs, with or without me.” Harry rolled out of the hammock as per usual, his hands catching him swiftly before his face met the floor. Show off. His boot scuffs the floor as he raises to his feet with a jump that’s much too peppy considering his recent mood. It was good to see.

“Sure.” Carlos gave a small smile, turning to leave just as Harry squeezed his shoulder, arm around him as he bent down to kiss him. Carlos didn’t reject him, chest flooding with warmth that he seemed to steal from Harry’s lips. Carlos ignored the tiny inch in his heart, the small hole that seemed to expand as time went by. Today it didn’t grow though. It seemed to fill to the brim with just the thought that he’d be seeing Uma and Dude again in less than a few hours.

“I’ll see you by the bridge, pup.” Carlos wanted to scoff at the nickname, but he felt like he was surrounded in a sauna cloud. Warm and thick and heavy just like the flush on his cheeks.

“Yeah…” Carlos breathed as Harry left the lower deck, a light breeze flittering over Carlos’ heated cheeks when the door opened. After a few moments, Carlos brought himself back to the present and headed up the ladder to the door in search of Gil.

He didn’t have to look for long as Gil was by the steering wheel, a small pouch of items strapped to his back as he polished the trusty ship he had called home.

“Hey, Gil. What uh, what’re you doing?” He knew, but something about Gil’s solemn expression made Carlos curious to the actions meaning.

“Oh, morning Carlos.” Gil smiled at him before looking down at the wheel once more with an adoring gaze. “Just polishing up the Lost Revenge one last time. I’m gonna miss the Isle, if I’m honest.” Gil looked over to the docks and the island that laid beyond it. “I’m gonna miss the food and the crew and being helpful.” He sighed. “What am I going to do in Auradon anyway?” Carlos’ heart broke for the boy who had only ever known the Isle’s ways. He could be so much more than brawns if he had the chance.

“You’re going to have fun, Gil.” Carlos rested a reassuring hand on his friend’s shoulder. “The rest of the crew will be over in the coming months, and you’ll have Dizzy, Harry, Uma, Dude and I to keep you company. I’m sure you’ll find a way to be helpful in Auradon anyway. But for now, the best thing you can do is come to Auradon so Uma isn’t alone in unknown territory. She’ll need a bodyguard with all those reporters hounding her.” Carlos nudged him playfully, watching as the light in his eyes began to shine again.

“You’re right! I’ll be the best bodyguard ever!” Gil assured.

“Glad you’re on board.” Carlos laughed softly. “You want to come with me to pick up Dizzy? I’m sure she’s nervous too.”

“Definitely! I promised her I’d help her carry all her jewellery over anyway.” Gil squeezed Carlos in a side hug. “Thanks, buddy.”

“It’s the least I can do.”

~~~

Dizzy wasn’t nervous, no, she was practically jumping off the walls.

“I can’t wait! Oh, I wonder what it’s like! I want to try ice cream and brownies and lollipops and shortbread, have you ever had shortbread? My mother says it’s one of the best tasting things in the world!” Dizzy squealed, and Carlos couldn’t help but laugh.

“I’m sure it is. We’ll have to try it when we get there.” Carlos said, a pouch of jewellery in one hand a Dude’s collar in the other. He kept on him almost always, but recently Dizzy had wanted to fix the thinning leather and replace it, make it cooler.

She kept the mini anchor, but the collar was now pitch black (obviously a brown collar painted black, he could see the uneven strokes) and was bedazzled with fake red and yellow jewels. Dude would love it.  
Gil held three other pouches, peering through one curiously.

“Why’re you bringing all these anyway?” Gil asked Dizzy.

“I saw on TV that Evie made a fashion line – Evie 4 Hearts – I can’t pass up the chance of her wearing my creations again! I don’t think anything could make me happier; except for Auradon, of course.” Dizzy grinned so wide Carlos imagined it hurt.

“I think Evie would be honoured to wear your stuff, Z.” Carlos assured, even though Evie’s name made his stomach churn with nerves. Was he ready to face them again, or would they ignore him even in Auradon?

“Well, let’s not keep Auradon waiting then! The limo should be here soon.” Dizzy’s little feet were a blur from how fast she was running around the Curl & Dye, collecting her things.

Once she was ready, they headed to the bridge where Harry was with the crew, leaning against the broken remnants that once held it together.

“Hi, Harry!” Dizzy waved frantically, her excitement making her jittery. She had gotten over her fear of the pirate with time, which made it a lot easier to hang around them both.

“Hiya, Ditzy.” Carlos gave Harry a reprimanding frown but Harry only grinned, blowing him a kiss with the end of his hook. Carlos rolled his eyes, mouth twitching upwards the tiniest bit.

“Hi guys.” Carlos greeted the Bonny and Desiree. “I’m gonna miss you two.” Carlos said, suddenly overcome with emotions that he swallowed down, blinking away swelling tears.

“Aw, Losy!” Desiree and Bonny enveloped Carlos in a big hug, squeezing him for all it was worth. Gonzo and Jonas were patting Gil’s shoulders and wishing him luck before they came back.

“We’ll see you soon, Poker champ.” Jonas gave a throaty laugh, pulling Carlos into a farewell hug, patting his back hard enough to wind him. Gonzo did the same, with less words and a small noise that obviously meant ‘good luck, pirate!’. He was a quiet guy most of the time.

“Once you’re in Auradon, I’m still gonna whoop you both in Villains Poker.” 

“BS, we’ll win VP next time.” Jonas grinned, dreads bouncing over his shoulders as he nudged Carlos playfully.

“Carlos.” Carlos turned to Harry, standing by him when a sudden bout of anxiety rocked his stomach at the sight of the bridge lighting up with golden sparkles. Carlos looked from the magic bridge to the crew nervously and back again before hooking his finger around Harry’s hook, the fear of being left behind again making his heart pound.

The limo arrived, sleek black and flashy just like Carlos remembered. 

“Don’t worry. I won’t let you go.” Harry lent down, whispering into his hair before placing a kiss to the curls. Carlos’ nerves lulled to a soft sway, grateful for Harry’s presence as the Auradon guard stepped out and opened the door for the four, gesturing for them to step inside.

Dizzy was the first to jump inside, squealing at something before Gil followed, curious. Harry nudged Carlos to step in before him. Carlos turned back to the crew with a final smile that he hoped conveyed that he’d see them soon before slipping in. Harry followed the boy in after, shaking his fist to the crew in victory before he disappeared, door slamming behind the four VK’s.

The moment the limo takes off, Carlos notices the candy and jumps for it immediately, curious for a taste. Dizzy is delighted as the sweetness invades her senses, jumping up and down in her seat as Gil grins, sugar all around his mouth. Harry laughed at him before noticing the smears of chocolate on Carlos’ lips and faces.

“Mind if I getta taste?” Harry purred teasingly, and Carlos offered him a candy bar, not paying complete attention to him as he marvelled at the sweet coco. Carlo stilled when Harry licked chocolate off the corner of his lips, face heating before he plucked a rock-candy lollipop and shoved it between Harry’s lips. 

“Shut up.” He muttered before Harry could make another obscene joke, sucking of the lollipop with a smug expression. Carlos smiled at the grins on Gil and Dizzy’s faces, gaze shifting to the window of the limo. He watched as the Isle got further and further away, feel both relieved and terrified as they got closer to Auradon.

Got closer to Uma and Dude.

14 PIRATES LIFE FOR ME


	15. Chapter 15

When the limo stopped and daylight shone through the opening door, Carlos’ stomach flipped.

He was there. In Auradon. At last.

“Go on then.” Harry nudged him, smirking as Carlos swallowed down his nerves and stepped out of the vehicle. One moment, he sees Ben and Uma and the famous Fairy Godmother and his father splits into an anxious smile, and the next he had a ball fur jumping around his legs. He doesn’t hesitate to crouch down and run his fingers into musty, dry fur that was softer than it had ever been on the Isle. Gone were the knots and damp smell Dude once had, limp still obvious but the big, panting joy on the pup’s face made Carlos overjoyed that he’d been pampered.

Dude looked truly happy here.

“He’s missed you. Mopes everywhere.” Ben’s friendly smile is directed at him, but not only him, his boyfriend he stands by Carlos awkwardly and Gil and Dizzy who are looking around in awe and excitement.

“Same with him.” Harry joked, levelling the King with a gaze that spoke of a mutual truce.

“Harry!” Harry is almost knocked off his own two feet when Uma barrels towards him and jumps him in a hug, arms secure around the pirate’s neck. Harry squeezes his arms around her waist, his grin hidden in a long hair.

She pulled away and hugged Gil too, Gil picked her off her feet to spin her with a joyful laugh. Carlos smiled to himself, glad Gil and Harry had their friend back. Carlos picks Dude up and looks at Uma as Gil lets go of her, noticing how she had changed since he last saw her.

Gone were Uma’s braids, thin and whipping. Instead, her hair was out, curling and flowing over her shoulders and back like a princess. It still had her colour though, turquoise, white and black, and when the sun hit her just right, it looked like the sea’s surface was rippling around her features.

Her pirate wear was gone, but she kept her signature colour, looking like a goddess even in her light blue-green jeans, black slip-on shoes and flowy aqua shirt. She was gorgeous, he realises, as she comes to stand in front of him with a soft smile.

“Hi, Carlos.” Uma’s voice is soft with sincerity and Carlos can only return her smile.

“Hey, Uma.” She wraps him up in a hug, mindful of Dude who’s trying to lick Carlos’ fingers as he pets him. He wishes he could hug back, but he didn’t want to drop Dude. As she pulls away, her gaze falls to Dude.

“I kept good care of him. He’s completely yours now, since he was chucked away from Auradon Prep. Ben said Dude should have a sensible owner instead of being a campus dog.” Carlos felt joy surge through her and almost threw Dude down to hug her tight. Uma let out a soft sound of surprise but squeezed him back.

“Thank you, Carlos. For freeing me back on the Isle.” Ben said once Uma released him, smiling gratefully.

“Thank you for pulling me and Harry out of the water.” Carlos countered with short laugh, taking Ben’s offered hand in a shake.

“Yeah, what he said.” Harry said reluctantly, obviously not liking the idea of thanking the King he had hated for years. Carlos smacks his chest though and Uma gives him a reprimanding glare. With a grumbled, Harry says ‘thank you’ and leaves it at that.

“Thanks for inviting me!” Gil interjected while they were saying their thanks’. “I take back my words about my dad wishing he’d killed your dad. I mean, he still wants too, but I won’t let him.” Gil gave Ben a hard slap on the back and Ben clear his throat awkwardly in pain, nodding.

“Uh, thanks, it’s a nice thought.” Ben smiled tightly. Gil continued to nod happily but stopped once Fairy Godmother came up to the group with clasped hands.

“Well! It’s, uh, great to have you here. Uma has told me about you. And Carlos…” Godmother looked something akin to guilt, lips turned down in a frown. “I’m so sorry I didn’t dispatch a group to go get you after you didn’t arrive. If I had listened to Mal, Evie and Jay…Well, it doesn’t matter now. We’re just glad you’re here finally.” Carlos pursed his lips. It did matter. It still hurt.

“I’m glad to be here too.” Carlos smiled tightly, shaking the hand she offered to him. 

“Well, come along then. Let me show you to your guide.” Fairy Godmother ushered them to follow after her. Gil and Dizzy looked up at the statue of Adam in curiosity before it suddenly turned into a beast. Gil and Dizzy screamed, terrified and eyes wide.

“Gil, Z!” Carlos spun around to their screams, noticing the statue change. He ran up to the two and place a hand on each of their shoulders. “It’s okay, it’s just a statue.” He assured. Dude barked from by his feet, paws on Dizzy’s thigh as he tried to comfort her. Dizzy petted the dog, hiding her face in the fur.

“I’m fine, I’m fine, it just scared me.” She said, laughing breathlessly. Gil didn’t seem any better though. His eyes were glued to the statue, chest rising with shaky breaths. “Here, Gil,” Dizzy offered Dude to him and he took the dog, holding him against his chest.

“Are you alright, Gil?” Carlos asked, concerned.

“I’m so sorry.” Ben apologised. “I didn’t think…This was originally my father’s castle before it was a school, so he made a statue to remind himself that even a beast can be a man but…I didn’t think it would frighten him.” Ben clapped him hands to turn it back to man and Gil felt nauseous.

His father had died on these grounds. He’d fallen to his death at the hands of the beast and Gil was standing in the same place. It was like walking through a cemetery, the chill of the dead creeping up his spine.

Gil’s face visibly paled and Uma turned around to Godmother like a whip.

“Hurry the introduction, Gil needs to lay down. Now.”

“Right, right.” Godmother cleared her throat and led them inside the building, Carlos leading Gil with a hand on his back and Dizzy’s in the older boy’s hand. “Well, this school is a co-ed establishment, so you’ll have separate rooms.”

Carlos felt his heart sink. Would Gil be able to be on his own?

“We ‘ave roommates, though?” Harry said protectively.

“Yes, yes. Harry, you’ll be rooming with Gil, and Dizzy will be rooming with Uma.” Dizzy squealed but Uma groaned under his breath. She had liked having a room to herself. She didn’t like that she would be separated from her friends either. “You’ll be in the room we originally placed you, Carlos.” Godmother said as they arrived in front of a boy in a ridiculous yellow, white and blue uniform. “This is Doug, your guide. He’ll show you to your rooms. Now, if you’ll excuse me, Ben.” Godmother beckoned the boy to follow her.

“I’ll see you guys later.” Ben paused after he’d said it before wrapping Harry (who scowled) and Carlos in a hug, sparing another for Gil and Dizzy. He went to hug Uma but stopped himself, smiling sheepishly. Obviously, they had discussed this because Uma shook her head, patting his back as he turned to leave. Harry rose a brow at Uma who didn’t dignify him with a respond, smiling wickedly.

“Well, as you know, I’m Doug. Son of Dopey.”

“I can see.” Harry eyed him up and down with judgement.

“He’s Evie’s boyfriend.” Uma filled in and Carlos’ heart clenched a little. Sure, he was over Evie, but it was still strange. Evie used to tell him everything and now he didn’t even know the simplest things about her.

“Now that’s surprising’ with yer fashion.” Harry snickered. Doug frowned, irritated. He shook it off quickly though.

“To the left staircase is the girl’s dorms. To the right is the boy’s. Uma, I trust you can show Dizzy to her new room. Besides from that, curfew is ten and no being out passed that time, and no sneaking into each other dorms after curfew.” Doug explained, looking tired already. When he turned to his neck to indicate the boys go up the stairs, Carlos, Uma and Harry noticed a smear of blue mascara and had a few good ideas of why he was ‘tired’. Doug walked up the stairs in lead.

“I’ll show Dizzy the room later, I missed bossing around my crewmates.” Uma teased, Dizzy and her going with the group up to the boy dorms.

Later, while the group was lounging around in Harry and Gil’s room, two doors down from Carlos’ (which he hadn’t gone into yet. He’d been too caught up in reuniting with Uma). Gil laid down on his new bed, still looking sick, but less pale with Dude resting on his steady chest.

“You look so different.” Carlos said, appreciating Uma’s new look. 

“You saying that’s a bad thing?” She rose a brow, daring him to say another word against the outfit.

“What? No, no, you look gorgeous, Uma!” He insisted, face growing red when he realised he had called her gorgeous. Uma smiled lightly, turning back to Harry who was chuckling.

“You really do, Uma!” Dizzy insisted on Carlos’ behalf. That made Uma laugh along with Harry.

“Hey guys…” Gil interrupted softly, running his fingers through Dude’s fur. “Maybe it was a bad idea, me coming to Auradon. I mean, my father tried to kill the Beast. Who’s to say I’ll be accepted here?” Gil sat up with a sigh. “Maybe I should go back to the Isle. If I’m not a pirate anymore, maybe Dad will take me back…”

“If anyone hurts you over petty crap like father rivalry, I’ll skin them and feed the skins to Dude!” Uma snapped, brows scrunched together in rage. Carlos grimaced at the image though.

“Please don’t feed rude people to Dude. It’ll upset his stomach.” Harry giggled at his words, grinning as he stood and swaggered over to Gil, patting his shoulder.

“Don’t worry, I promise ta hook anyone who so much as insults ya, or anyone else ‘ere.” Harry winked at Uma. “I’m sure ye could hook ‘em yerself, but I’m always free for a good time.” Uma grinned.

“I’d never ruin your fun.” She practically purred, their eyes connecting with a crash of warm leather and icy seas, like a pirate lost at sea. 

Carlos felt an eruption of butterflies in the pit of his stomach, eyes travelling between them as their gazes lingered. Suddenly, it breaks, and Uma is looking at him.  
His heart skipped a beat, the butterflies dying with a stab of guilt.

15 PIRATES LIFE FOR ME


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So sorry I haven't been posting so much recently. Honestly, I've been so busy and then I got sick and in general life is just kind of hectic at the moment and it's hard to find time or motivation to write when I have so much school work and home drama to deal with, along with some personal soul-searching. So it's likely the updates might become monthly (or worse, longer) until I can get my brain to work with me, y'know? Sorry if that's too bumming, but I felt you should have the warning.  
> Love you guys and I hope I can start posting more regularly soon,  
> Trode <3

“This food looks amazing!” Gil said, plate already piled high. Carlos wasn’t surprised, the boy loved his food as much as he loved his muscles. 

“It does.” Carlos agreed, not used to seeing warm or ripe food. His mouth watered like it had when he saw the candy.

“It smells so good!” Dizzy beamed.

“It’s like this every day.” Uma smiled softly, hands clenched tightly to her tray. “And it’ll be like this every day from now on.” Her words held fierce promise, Harry’s hand squeezing her tight shoulders.

“I know, Uma.” Carlos smiled at her for assurance as Uma led them towards the table she had occupied, usually alone unless Ben sat with her every few days. Mal still wasn’t happy with her, so Ben could only be so friendly until she got miffed.

Speak of the devil and she may come, as they say. Mal bumped into Carlos as they crossed by paths, Evie and Jay a few steps behind her with their own trays.

“Carlos.” Mal said coldly.

“Carlos!” Evie gave a relieved sigh at the sight of him. “I’m so sorry, Carlos, I should have – “ 

Her words died in her throat when Carlos turned his face away from her, not wanting to hear her too late, too little apology. Jay scowled at his rudeness towards Evie while Harry levelled a glare at all three. 

“Hi, Evie…” Dizzy said weakly, sensing the tense atmosphere. She gave Evie a tiny wave and Evie returned it with a forced smile.

“Go ahead, Harry. I want a word with the fakers.” Uma said with a wave of her hand, eyes cold at ice as she sauntered to stand in front of Mal. With hand on her hip, she smirked. Harry nodded, placing a hand on Carlos’ shoulder and pushing him to continue walking, Gil and Dizzy not far behind.

With an unimpressed gaze, taking in the Core Three with a disgusted curl of her upper lip.

“Just for your information, remorse or not; don’t go near Carlos. Or any of my crewmates, period. Especially you, Dragon breath.” Uma’s bangles clinked around on her wrist when she pointed a finger to Mal, using the same finger to block her nostrils in mock.

With a final glare of utmost hatred, she walked away with the click of her heeled boots ringing in the Core Three’s ears. When she sat down with her friends, she made a show of caressing Carlos’ shoulder to Mal, mouthing to the pixie, ‘He’s mine.’

~~~

As Dizzy, Gil, Harry, Uma and Carlos were eating, a bumbling girl in blue came over to them.

“Um, hi, I’m Jane.” She introduced, smiling at Uma lightly. “Hi, Uma.”

“Hey, Jane.” Uma said in a monotone, obviously not the girls biggest fan.

“Well, I come to give you your timetables.” Jane pulled a folder out from under her arm, opening it to pass them the four papers. “You’ll find you’re mostly together.” Jane assured. Gil took the papers, having already finished his pile of food like a starving hyena. He grinned at her, a flush turning her cheeks pink.

“Thanks, Jan.” She opened her mouth to correct him, but he continued. “You know, you remind me of my father’s stories of Belle. Minus the brown eyes of course. A real beauty.” Gil had never seen a picture of the Queen, except for the graffitied posters. He relied mostly on his father’s words – curled long brown hair, creamy skin with pink cheeks and a blue dress and bow. The bow atop of Jane’s head was glued to her headband which she used to keep her hair out of her face, but it only made Gil think of Beauty.

Uma looked like she was ready to burst into laughter at how flustered Jane seemed. She smiled bashfully.

“I’m actually the daughter of Fairy Godmother.” She amended shyly, playing with a single curl of her dark hair.

“Even better, less likely to get killed.” Gil smiled wide, but Jane only frowned in concern.

“Uh, I see…Well, I better head off. I hope you guys have a great time in Auradon.” Jane waved her goodbye, turning and practically running over to Lonnie, covering her face once she was ‘safe’ at her table.

Gil leant his elbow on the table, watching her go, a dreamy smile on his lips.

“On second thought, I love Auradon. Pretty girls. Do you think she likes muscular guys? Maybe I should show her the gun show next time.” He demonstrated, flexing his bicep with a wink.

“She’d die of embarrassment. If you want to date her, take it slow and sweet, Gil.” Uma advised and Harry giggles as he crunched a green bean between his teeth, looking at Carlos.

“The best ones like it that way.” He teased with a wink and Carlos shook his head as his face heated, flicking a piece of corn at him. 

“I have a feeling you aren’t talking about romance.” Uma smirked. Her and Harry shared identical wolfish grins.

“Child at the table!” Carlos gestured to Dizzy with a laugh, hiding the squirm of butterflies in his gut. When he registered them, he looked down at his food, appetite lost.

Why was he being affected by Harry and Uma like this?

Carlos looked at Gil, trying to distract himself and smiled at him. The bigger boy smiled back wide. It made Carlos warm inside, but for some reason, it wasn’t the same as the warmth Uma and Harry gave him. It didn’t feel the same.

He wished Dude was there to talk to. 

~~~

After dinner, Uma and Dizzy split from the boys to head to their own room for the night, leaving Carlos to walk with Harry and Gil towards the boy’s dorms.

“Hey, Gilly, go ahead, won’t ye?” Harry hummed, shooing his friend off down the hall. Gil shrugged, bidding Carlos a goodnight before he went to his room and disappeared behind the door. In front of Carlos’ door, Harry turned to the boy and rested a hand on his shoulder, bending down slightly to look him in the eye.

“Is there somethin’ wrong, Los?” Harry asked in concern. “Ye’ve been quiet since dinner.”

“Oh…” Carlos shook away his funk, forcing a smile. “I’m just tired. Long day, plus, I miss the crew.” He excused, scratching the back of his neck.

“Aye, I get it.” Harry patted his shoulder and stood up straighter. Hooking his hook under Carlos’ chin, he tilted his head up and pressed a brief kiss to his lips. Carlos felt a more genuine smile take root in place of his fake one. He wasn’t sure what exactly he and Harry were, but he knew it was between them and them alone. Like Mal and Ben, and Doug and Evie.

He wondered for a short second if they were dating or not.

“Goodnight, pup.” Harry stepped out of his space and left towards his room before Carlos got the courage to ask. Carlos threw the thought aside. It didn’t matter if they were dating or not. Harry liked him, and he liked Harry, and that’s all that mattered. It wasn’t important.  
On the Isle, dating wasn’t really a thing, so Carlos shouldn’t expect that just because they were in Auradon, that Harry would be his boyfriend or anything silly like that. Harry was his crewmate and friend (that he happened to like kissing and imagined holding hands with and got really happy around…), and that’s all that was important.

With himself convinced and content, Carlos turned the knob of the door to his room and walked inside.

His heart dropped when he saw Jay, Jay of all people, sitting and glaring at Dude who was lounging on Carlos’ bed. Carlos had dropped him there for dinner, when the room had been vacant. But it wasn’t anymore.

Carlos swallowed thickly, door clicking shut behind him when Jay looked at him. Carlos cursed his luck. Jay stood suddenly, stature intimidating and closed off before he huffed.

“I’m going for a shower.” Jay said lowly, snatching a shirt that had laid on the corner of his bed and stomping away to a door that must have led to the bathroom, much like a disgruntled goblin.

Carlos was glued to the spot, back to the only exit to his new hell. He didn’t dare move until he heard the shower running, the pressure of the water hitting the floor sounding like millions of tiny gunshots.

Carlos sighed, flopping onto his bed beside Dude.

“This day just keeps getting worse and it’s only my first day.” Carlos grumbled to Dude, scratching the dog’s back when he licked at his cheek. “I guess the only solution is to sleep away my troubles.” He decided, leaving the light on as he kicked his sneakers off and slipped under the blanket. Dude cuddled up to his side, Carlos’ hand lazily petting soft fur. He closed his eyes, suddenly tired.

“I wish life was a little easier on me.” Carlos murmured, mostly to himself. When the bathroom door creaked open a few minutes later, and Jay came out, Carlos feared for a moment that the boy would switch off the light. Jay had always been comfortable in the darkness, but it only reminded Carlos of the darkness of his mother’s closet.

Carlos’ body felt tense when Jay came up to the lamp, sucking in a silent, fearful breath. The Son of Jafar didn’t flick it off. He turned back to his bed and slipped under the covers, pulling the covers off his head instead.

Not for the first time, Carlos wished that he still had enough heart to trust the Core Three again.

16 PIRATES LIFE FOR ME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Jay did that on purpose :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I'm so sorry this took so long, but I'm ready to commit to this story until it's finished now. I'm heading into the end of my school year, which means lots of work and homes been super stressful too, so I'm hoping that I can escape back into this story and cope with my writing.
> 
> Good to see you guys again ^^  
> Btw, prepare to tear up just a bit, because here comes some ANGST

Carlos woke up by two hands shaking him. His blurry mind went into a frenzy the moment he registered it, scrambling upright in the soft bed beneath him. When he saw Jay, he almost wished it had been his mother who actually woke him instead of confusing them.

“What?” He said rather rudely, but he refused to apologise.

“We have breakfast and school.” Jay said coldly, already dressed and ready to leave. He picked up his school bag and hooked it over his shoulder as he walked to the door. “Also, keep your dog off my bed.” He closed the door behind him. 

Carlos felt bitter cold anger freezing his chest towards the son of Jafar. Jay was likely the one who snatched Dude after all. Sneaky fingers, always had them. Carlos sighed, slipping out of his bed with a quick pat to Dude’s head. He went over to the closet to find the school had already stocked it with clothes in his size. Creepy weird.

After some thought, he figured he’d just wear some school apparel with it’s nice touch of yellowy-gold. He pulled on simple black jeans with a white shirt, a yellow and blue jacket with the Auradon Prep symbole on the back over it. He found stylish black and white sneakers at the bottom of the closet, slipping those on too.

He went over to his bag, sorting through it to fit the books on his bedside table. They looked to be school books from the titles, so they must be for him. How did they get there in the first place? 

Carlos paused, pulling out the anchor collar that had once been attached to Dude. He smiled wide when Dude barked for his attention.

“Yeah, yeah, this has your name all over it.” He fastened it around Dude’s neck. It felt right looking at it on Dude. He smiled gratefully to himself, hugging Dude close to his chest with a sigh of relief.

“This is the beginning of my good days, Dude.” Carlos murmured, ruffling the fur between his ears as he put him down. “Come on, Dude, lets go get Harry and Gil.” He patted his thigh as he pulled the bag onto his shoulders, beckoning Dude to follow.

They walked the few doors down to Harry’s room and opened the door without a second thought. There weren’t many locks on the Isle after all. Gil wasn’t in his bed. He must have already left for breakfast. He could hear Harry still snoozing though and decided he should be careful waking him. Harry was a heavy sleeper, but he still got startled easily from his vulnerable state and tended to lash out if you weren’t careful.

Carlos paused in the doorway when he noticed Uma sitting on the edge of Harry’s bed, a soft hand caressing through dark strands to wake him. Harry woke up bleary eyed, smiling up at Uma when he realised it was her.

“Tease.” He called her fondly, taking her hand in his. “Rejectin’ my date but sneakin’ inta my bed.” Uma swatted his chest with the back of her other hand but didn’t pull away. Her expression sobered.

“Are we going to talk about Carlos, Harry?” She said softly.

“What about me?” Carlos spoke up, voice tight with nerves and heart pounding as he picked up Dude. Their hands broke as Uma stood off the bed in surprise. Harry grabbed his pirate hat off the bedside drawer and placed it on his head, shielding his face some. “What about me?” Carlos repeated his words, worry and self-pity already pooling in his gut when his mother’s words seemed to punch to the surface.

‘Make sure to puff my one true loves, Carlos.’ Her coats, always her coats. ‘How’s my baby?’ Not him. Her car. Never him. ‘Hand the puppy over…And my son too.’ He was never first place, he should know this by now.

Why did he think he’d be first place to Harry either?

His bottom lip trembled, before forced laughter spilled from his lips, pulling a overly fake smile onto his lips.

“It’s fine, you know…I don’t mind if you two have something going on. I get it, you’ve known each other since you were kids. You guys would make a really good…” His voice hitched. “Pair. Captain and First mate.” Carlos can tell his voice was about to break, his words turn into hiccups. He petted Dude’s head instead.

“Carlos, what’re ye talkin’ abo – “

“Breakfasts gonna end soon. Make sure you guys don’t miss out on anything.” Carlos turned on his heel and speed-walked down the hall, turning the corner before a hiccup could leave his lips and tears blurred his vision.

He broke into a sprint towards the nearest bathroom, thanking absentmindedly that it was empty, and locked himself into a stall with Dude against his chest that was wrecked with sobs.

“I’m always second best…always the one left behind…I don’t know why I bother thinking anything else. The loose thread just…it just needs to be pulled.” Carlos sobbed to himself, voice shaky and small as Dude licked the tears from his cheeks. His best friend whimpered with him, as if sensing his pain. Carlos buried his face in Dude’s fur, wishing that life would just be good to him for once.

“I just want to be someone else’s true love, dammit…”

~~~

Carlos couldn’t make it to class or breakfast. He just couldn’t bring himself too with his face all blotchy and red from crying and feeling all-around exhausted from crying. So, he decided to go back to his hopefully empty dorm. He would die if Jay caught him like this.

While walking in a daze towards his room, he bumped into something solid. He recognised it as Doug, the guide Fairy Godmother had suggested.

“Woah – Are you okay, Carlos?” Doug asked in concern.

“I’m fine.” Carlos sniffed, wiping his snotty nose on his sleeve.

“No…No you’re not.” Doug shook his head with a sigh, hand on Carlos’ shoulder. “Come on, come sit down.” He led Carlos to a plush couch that sat along the wall of the hallway. Carlos suddenly felt bad. Doug must be missing class because of his silliness.

“Sorry. You should be in class, not taking care of my wimpy self.” Carlos murmured apologetically. 

“It’s okay. It’s my job to look after the students who aren’t doing so well. Plus, I’m way ahead of most of my classes anyway.” Doug assured. “Do you wanna talk about why you’re not in class?”

“I…I’m not having a good day.” Carlos admitted meekly, fingers itching to occupy himself. “I miss having things to fix and make.” He murmured, mostly to himself.

“Why don’t you join a club then?” Doug suggested cheerily.

“A club?”

“Yeah. There’s a Computer Engineering Club in room 8 that builds and learn about Technology looking for recruits after school today, there’s Cheerleader tryouts tomorrow afternoon – could you ask Uma if she’s up for it? –, along with a Homework club that’s looking for tutors every Wednesday. You look like a smart guy with a big heart, Carlos. You’d be great help and any of them would be a good distraction.”

Carlos perked up a bit at the idea of fixing computers, making some friends.

“Thanks, Doug…I think I’ll check them out and see what I like.”

“Great! I’m sure you’ll fit right in, Carlos, just give it some time.” Doug patted the younger boys back with a smile. Carlos stood up.  
“I’m gonna go rest. See you later, Doug.” He left with that, wondering what club he’d like best.

~~~

Carlos waited until after the school hours were passed before he went to room 8 (though he did sneak a bite to eat at lunch, trying his hardest to avoid the group until he had his emotions under control).

He knocked on the open door, peering inside curiously.

“Ah! Welcome, welcome, you’re Mister De Vil, correct?” A stout, white haired man with a round stomach bumbled over to him with a friendly smile. “I’m Maurice, father of the Queen. I hope you’ll like the club, we’re lacking quite a few members.” He gestured to the only two students in the room.

“Greetings VK!” A tanned boy with a sweep of black hair grinned, brown eyes twinkling with laughter. “I’m Aziz. Son of Aladdin and Jasmine. I’m only here because my father wants to update technology in Agrabah in the future, so I have to keep up to date.” Aziz imitated a fart noise, rolling his eyes.

“Oh, don’t be such a downer, Aziz.” The other club member, a girl with dark red hair and light blue eyes, swatted Aziz’s shoulder. “I’m Farina, daughter of Ariel and Eric.” Carlos noticed she was wheeling towards him instead of walking, confusing him. She offered her hand to him and he shook it hesitantly.

“Carlos. Son of Cruella. Why…” He indicated to the wheelchair. He hadn’t ever seen one on the Isle.

“Oh. My mother was part mermaid, and I guess it affected my genes. I was born paralysed from the waist down. I love computers though, so who needs legs?” She joked, seeming to not mind her predicament.

“Runners.” Aziz piped up as an answer and Farina swatted him again, only causing him to laugh.

“Don’t be so smart with me.” Farina scolded half-heartedly, and Carlos found himself smiling as he placed himself down in a chair.  
For the next hour, Carlos, Farina and Aziz talked non-stop. About themselves, about Auradon, about computers. Maurice was very kind, but quite clumsy. He had tripped at least four times in the hour.

At the end of it, Carlos jotted his name down to come by again the next week. Every Monday he’d be occupied by computers and new friends. It was the perfect distraction. Carlos, with a little more time on his hands, went to the library next. He searched for the sign-up sheet for Tutoring, and when he found it, he was unsure. 

Carlos gnawed on his lower lip before putting himself down to study under a tutor first, just in case he needed to be tutored instead doing the tutoring. He could probably change it later anyway.

Not feeling very hungry, Carlos headed back towards his room where he found the one thing he didn’t want after his mood finally got good. Harry. He was waiting by his door, waiting for Carlos no doubt.

Carlos hid with Dude behind the corner, hoping he’d be gone after a few minutes. Harry was persistent though, because he stayed right there until curfew drew close.

“Come on, Harry.” Carlos finally heard, snapping out of his fatigue. “Maybe you’ll catch him tomorrow.” Gil persuaded, and Harry sighed.

“Alright…” Harry agreed reluctantly, looking rather disappointed as he left. Once Carlos heard Harry and Gil’s dorm door close, he ran to his door and slipped inside.

“Hiding from your boyfriend, huh?” Jay said mocking from where he was lounging on the couch.

“Shut up.” Carlos snapped tiredly, slipping into his bed and kicking off his sneakers. Carlos set his alarm clock for seven and cuddled Dude close.

Jay rose a brow at the smaller teen, curious to what had him so tired, but shrugged it off.

It’s not like they were friends anymore.

17 PIRATES LIFE FOR ME


	18. Chapter 18

Carlos walked into the cafeteria for breakfast the next morning, yawning. He was still tired from hiding out the night before. Carlos picked up a tray and slowly filled it up with food, stomach growling. 

“Carlos!” Gil waved at him, calling him over with his hand. Carlos took a step in that direction, a small smile on his lips before he clammed up on a cold sweat. Uma and Harry’s eyes were on him, pinning him like arrows. Carlos sucked in a sharp breath and turned tails, too scared to face them just yet. 

“Hey, Carlos, wanna sit with us?” Carlos looked up and noticed Farina sitting with two other people.

“Uh, sure.” He sat down besides the dark-haired girl across from Farina, swallowing down his anxiety. “I-I’m Carlos. De Vil.” He offered his hand to the girl, who shook it wildly with a smile.

“I’m Melody, daughter of Ariel. Farina’s sister. That’s Brendan, Doug from bands cousin. He’s son of Bashful.” Brendan waved shyly at Carlos over his book.

“Well, uh, it’s nice to meet you both.”

“Mm.” Brendan responded, eyes going back to devouring his novel.

“So, how’s it going? It must be weird, suddenly transferring to Auradon.” Melody sympathised as Carlos bit into his sausage. He almost moaned at the taste. Nothing on the Isle could ever compare to the taste of Auradon food.

“Yeah, I guess. I, uh, I’m pretty anxious about school. I just don’t know where exactly I fit.”

“With us, silly! You can always join us for meal time, we’re open to anyone who needs a helping hand.” Melody assured. She held up a finger before diving into her satchel and pulling out a pin. She opened it and pinned it to his shirt. “I’m a Helping Hand after all.” 

On the pip in corny bright yellow and blue, it said ‘I’ve had a Helping Hand!’ Carlos bit back a laugh.

“Thanks, Melody.” He didn’t want to point out the multiple inappropriate jokes Harry would make. Carlos paused and deflated a little at the thought. Harry would love the pin but…Him and Harry weren’t talking right now.

“Hey, why don’t you come sit with us at lunch, Carlos?” Farina interrupted, eyes kind. “You look like you need some friends right now.”

“Yeah, I do.” Carlos forced a small smile on his face. “I think I will. You’re a lot nicer than I imagined.”

“You thought we’d be meaner?!” Melody acted scandalous, causing Brendan to giggle.

“Maybe.” Carlos felt a genuine, amused smile replace his fake one.

~~~

Carlos sat down in Remedial Goodness 101. It was the last class of the day. The rest he had gotten quickly, his brain soaking up the content like it usually did. He actually quite liked the classes. It took his mind off his situation.

He was the first to the class, sitting right at the front and placing his bag on the chair next to him in hopes that Uma and Harry wouldn’t sit by him. He didn’t want to face them yet. Not yet.

“Hey, Carlos.” Gil greeted, plopping Carlos’ bag on the ground to sit next to him. Of course, he would, Carlos thought.

“Hey, Gil.” 

“Where were you yesterday? You didn’t show to class and we couldn’t find you after either.” Gil frowned in concern.

“I was checking out clubs. I felt sick anyway, so I figured I’d skip class and rest.” Gil nodded at Carlos’ excuse.

“You missed out on amazing breakfast eggs, by the way.” Gil mentioned as Um and Harry entered the classroom. Carlos stiffened in his seat, hoping to Hades they would ignore him. No such luck.

“Carlos,” Harry said as he stood by Carlos’ seat, hand on the back of his chair. “About yesterday, ye’ve got the wrong idea – “

“It’s okay.” Carlos cut him off. “It’s fine if you want to be Uma, I’m fine with it. I can find someone else.” Carlos said bitterly. Harry scowled with jealousy at the idea of Carlos with anyone else.

“I don’t want – “

“Mr Hook, please sit.” Fairy Godmother said as she walked into the classroom, books in hand.

“But – “

“Now please.” Harry huffed but did so, sitting behind Carlos heavily with a glower pointed at the woman. Carlos let out a shaky breath, blinking away unshed tears as he got ready for the lesson.

~~~

After school, Carlos made his way to the oval for Cheer tryouts. He didn’t realise that it would be all girls until he got there, but he put his bag down anyway, hoping no one would stare at the only boy in the group. A girl, tall and tanned and beautiful glared at him as he placed his bag on the bleachers.

“Don’t be a creep, it’s weird to watch the tryouts.” She said with disgust.

“I, uh, I’m actually here for the tryouts. I’m just waiting for my turn…” The girl laughed, hand on her chest, but it died when he only looked at her in confusion.

“Boys don’t cheer, kid, they play Tourney.”

“I’m not really into rough sports…but I’ve got good stamina and I’m pretty flexible. They said I could be a gymnast back on the Isle if I wasn’t such a pipsqueak.”

The girl looked ready to snap at him, but Jane came to the rescue thankfully.

“We should give him a chance. You never know, he might be really good.” Carlos smiled gratefully at her.

“Fine. You better be good.” 

“I’ll try not to disappoint.” Carlos beamed as he stripped off his jacket, wearing black shorts, sneakers and a yellow singlet beneath it. The outfit helped his confidence a bit.

“Sorry about Audrey.” Jane said as the girl – Audrey – went to stand in front of the group, obviously head cheerleader.

“It’s okay. Thanks, by the way.”

“No problem, Carlos.” Jane gave a friendly smile as Audrey clapped to get their attention.

“Attention, ladies,” She glanced at Carlos, “And guy. I’ll be blunt. Cheerleading isn’t just about being pretty. It’s hard work and demands time and practice. I expect all of you to practice at least five hours a week on choregraph and spend every morning on stretching for the tourney games. We have to support our boys after all.” Audrey fluttered her lashes and flicked her hair aside. “If you can’t step up to those demands, leave now, girlies.” Audrey’s voice was like sweet, sweet venom. Carlos gulped. “Let’s begin!” Audrey clapped, beaming as she clicked her fingers, ordering them into separate lines to begin the testing.

“First, let’s test your flexibility! I want to see those legs and backs curling like snakes.”

“Audrey should be a TV host. She’s so vain yet so perfect.” A girl besides Carlos grumbled to her friend as they all got onto the floor, following Audrey’s stretches. Carlos had always had to make do with oddly shaped spaces. There were very few places you could sleep on the Isle that wasn’t the dirty floor.

“Wow, Carlos, you’re really flexible!” Jane complimented, surprised. Carlos looked at her, foot almost over his head.

“Honestly, I’m trembling so much right now.” Carlos laughed shakily before letting his foot fall back down with Audrey’s, sighing in relief.

“Hey, blondies! Take a walk, you can’t even touch your shoulder.” Audrey shooed two girls off the oval with a roll of her eyes. “Let’s move on.”

Carlos blew out a heavy breath. He continued along with her tests. He refused to lose when Audrey was obviously trying to kick him out by the daggers in her eyes. 

So, he pushed himself to the limit – Stamina, jumps, flips, teamwork. He excelled in all of them, performing as flawlessly as Audrey could. The glare she gave him could kill any regular girl, but Carlos was not going to cower under it.

By the time there was only him, five girls, Jane and Audrey left, he was panting.

“Wow, you’re as good as Audrey, Carlos!” Carol, a girl just a year older than him, said, smiling wide. “I bet you could be head cheerleader next year.” She giggled.

“Maybe.” Carlos laughed breathlessly. It felt good to be included honestly, even if Audrey seemed to hate him. She looked at him, and with a disapproving sigh, crossed her arms.

“Welcome to Auradon Prep’s cheer squad, girls…and Carlos.”

The girls around him broke into squeals and giggles, almost silencing his yell of victory.

“Carlos!” Carlos turned towards the yell of his name, noticing Ben and Gil in the stands…With Uma and Harry. Carlos’ gut filled with nervousness, rubbing the back of his neck as he turned away from them. He knew he couldn’t ignore them forever, but he wanted to. Just for a bit longer.

“You did it!” Jane congratulated, cheeks flushed with excitement as she ran up to him and hugged him. Carlos froze up in her arms, surprised by her warmth. “I’m so happy for you, Carlos.” His lips tilted up in a soft smile as he hugged her back.  
“Thanks for giving me a chance, Jane.”

“It’s alright. We had the same problem with Lonnie joining the boys fencing team, but Jay fixed that.”

Carlos internally thanked Lonnie and Jay, giving Jane a wave before heading to grab his bag and go to his dorm.

“Carlos!” Ben ran down the bleachers, stopping him. “Congratulations, man. I’ve never seen a boy get onto the cheer team before. I might even go back to tourney with you cheering me on.” Ben joked. “I’ll have to wish you luck though, because Audrey’s pretty competitive.”

Carlos forced a laugh, feeling eyes on him.

“Thanks, Ben, but I better head back to the dorm, I need a shower bad.” He sniffed his shirt comedically, pretending it was really bad as he skirted around the King. He would have gotten away if not for Uma grabbing his arm half way towards the school.

“Stop avoiding us!” She snapped. Carlos’ eyes widened, glancing at Harry besides her before going quiet, looking down at his feet. Uma sighed at his reaction, letting go of his arm. “Carlos, be honest with me, we’ve been through too much together to break apart because of some misunderstanding.” He pursed his lips. “That’s an order from your Captain, runner.”

“Uma’s right, Carlo – “

“I just need time to get over it and then we can go back to being friends, alright?!” Carlos blurted. “I just – I can’t watch you two together just yet.” Uma furrowed her brows.

“Carlos…Harry and I aren’t together. Not like that.”

“Even if you aren’t, why would you want me anyway.” Carlos said bitterly, the neglect of his mother and the betrayal of the Rotten Core blurring his rationality. “Just a loose thread.” He whispered hoarsely to himself. He couldn’t handle the shocked silence Uma and Harry were giving him, so he turned on his heel and continued on, in hopes of getting as far away as possible from the situation.

“You’re not going anywhere!” Uma huffed, grabbing Carlos’ shoulder and forcing him back around and still. “Harry and I aren’t a couple, Carlos. Harry wants you, he’s just my First mate.” Carlos could tell from Uma’s downcast gaze that she didn’t like her own words. She let Carlos go gently. “And you’re my crewmate too.” She murmured.

“Uma…” Harry breathed, eyes soft with a tender sadness as he gazed upon her. Carlos could feel his own heart splintering even more at it all.

“Don’t lie to me. You like Harry, and I’m not going to get in your way if he wants you too. I’m used to it, Uma, being the second choice. I don’t want you to be the second choice because you don’t deserve that.” 

“Shut up, Carlos!” Uma seethed suddenly, face contorted in an ugly scowl. “And you think you do? This isn’t about me, it’s about you and Harry. This time, you’re the first choice, so just accept the stupid happiness I’m giving you two!” Uma growled, blinking rapidly at her reddening eyes as she stomped off past him.

“Uma…!” Harry went to follow but reconsidered his actions. He sighed and took Carlos’ hand in his. Carlos’ eyes were glued to Uma as she left before sliding over to Harry.

“Don’t you like her?” Carlos asked through his rising tears, confused.

“That’s the problem.” Harry murmured. “I’ve always liked her, Carlo. She’s always liked me. Now, we both like ye and she’d prefer ta hurt ‘erself than ta hurt you.” He sighed, letting go of Carlos’ hand to pinch his nose. “Carlos, Uma’s never been good with words, or feelings. I’ve always been the talker, the feeler, the actioner. I’m no good at hidin’ the feelin’s. Why do ye think we’re in Auradon in the first place? Uma was ready ta walk away from Beasty Boy’s offer. She fears bein’ different. It was the thought of ye that changed her mind, yer words. Being away from ye made her realise she doesn’t want to be, ever.”

Carlos’ heart rose to his throat as he looked up at Harry in shock.

“Uma loves ya, but Villains don’t get love. They get hurt. So, she’d rather hurt by her own means than ours.”

“Uma…Uma loves me? And you?” Carlos whispered, unable to fathom it. Was it possible to love two people at once? Was that what he had been feeling all this time when he looked at Uma and Harry.

“Yup. Ye only like me though, so she doesn’t want ta break us apart.” Harry closed his eyes and breathed in deep, head tilted towards the sky. “I’m not surprised. She’s always been like that.”

“But – I – I…I don’t know what to think. Right in this moment, I like you Harry. I do. Uma…I’ve never put much thought into it, but she makes me feel like you do. I didn’t think more of it because…Mal and Ben, you know? Evie and Doug? They’re all…It’s just two of them, it’s always been two, two’s a pair, but three? Three’s always been a crowd, like they say…Is it even okay to be three? Won’t – Won’t we get jealous or – or I don’t know, what do you even call three people who like each other? Dammit, I miss when it was just gang activity and the ship. It was less confus – “

Carlos was cut off my Harry’s lips, catching him by surprise. He found himself melting into it, like a ship docking into the jetty. Home.

Harry pulled away, noses barely touching.

“Could you imagine kissing Uma, Carlos?” Carlos opened in lips, ready to object, but he simply closed his mouth and swallowed. Could he? It seemed simple, imagining kissing someone…

Where would he put his hands? He wouldn’t put them anywhere. He’d hold hers, small like his and bronze, but soft.

What would she taste like? Like the sea, salty like the chips she had come to love, like a breath of fresh air.

Would he kiss her first, or would she kiss him? He’d let her decide, let her take control, like the Captain she was. Carlos’ face grew pink as he shook his thoughts away.

“I’m afraid she’d kill me.” He joked shakily. Harry simply giggled, eyes knowing.

“Leave Uma ta me. We’ll talk ta her together when she’s in a better mood.” He assured, brushing his hook against Carlos’ cheek.

“Okay…I do have to go though. I really do smell.” Carlos excused with a light smile.

“I agree, yer terrible.” Harry grinned when Carlos swatted. Carlos shook his head before pressing a kiss to Harry’s lips.

“I’ll see you later.” He murmured before walking away. He crossed his fingers, hoping everything would work out.

18 PIRATES LIFE FOR ME


	19. Chapter 19

“You look ghastly.” Was the first thing Harry said to Carlos the next morning when he came down to breakfast.

“Thanks.” Carlos drawled, face deadpanned. He was wearing a bright yellow and blue jacket with a pale yellow shirt that had ‘Auradon Prep’ printed across the left side of his chest and bright white jeans with blue sneakers. “Carol, the girl on my cheer team, came by the room and insisted on helping me look more like an Auradon kid.”

“Suits you.” Gil said, half of a fried egg half out of his mouth.

“Thanks, Gil. At least you know how to compliment someone.” Carlos pointedly sat by Gil just to irk Harry.

“Babe.”

“Where’s Uma?” Carlos changed subjects, fidgeting with the sleeve of his jacket.

“I didn’t see her this morning.” Gil shrugged. “Maybe she slept in?”

“Maybe – “

“What the hell, Uma?!” The three pirates whipped around to the Rotten Core’s table, Mal’s dress covered in yolk. The sea witch looked at Mal, eyes dead and smirk not in sight.

“You look better in yellow.” She said, bitter like coffee. She rose her head forward, eyes on the groups table before turning around and leaving the cafeteria.

“Uma? Uma!” Carlos jogged after her, but by the time he got outside, she was gone. “What the…”

Was Uma avoiding them?

~~~

“Up and down and spin around, shake those pom poms, girls!” Carlos felt a little ridiculous, shaking pom poms on each side of him, but he felt elated all the while. It helped that Harry and Gil were in the stands, watching them and sending him half-smiles and encouraging thumbs ups.

“Carlos!” Carlos snapped out of his thoughts at Audrey’s snap.

“Uh, yes?” He cleared his throat, adjusting his uniform. They had made a new one specifically for him, the same tops as the girls but blue shorts with the school emblem instead of the skirts.

“Pay attention. You’re three steps behind.” Audrey looked rather smug at that, but Carlos simply nodded.

“Sorry, Audrey.” He waited for her to rehash the last six steps, precise as humanly possible.

“Two, four, six, eight, who do we appreciate!” Audrey chanted, fluid in every step. Carlos was almost jealous at how good she was. Then again, she was raised to be the best, he shouldn’t be surprised.

“Now, step and turn and –” Carlos didn’t hear the last part of her instructions, eyes glued to Uma who was watching from the edge of the oval, eyes trained on him. She noticed his gaze and stood, taking her leave.

“Uma!” Carlos called after her, breaking formation to run after her. She had been avoiding them for three days now and he was sick of it. Harry barely spoke more than a sentence every hour. It was getting to the pirate, not being at least friends with Uma.  
He caught up with her and grabbed her arm.

“Uma, can we please talk – “

“I have stuff to do, Carlos. Maybe later.” Uma shrugged him off and continued on, not even looking back. Carlos’ heart sank lower, swallowing the lump in his throat.

“Carlos! Get back here, practice isn’t over yet!” Audrey yelled to him, arms crossed and foot tapping.

“Sorry, Audrey!” He called back, giving Uma one last look before running back to the group.

~~~

“I’m sick of this!” Carlos burst one evening. “She’s avoiding us, it’s obvious, but she just keeps making excuses.” Carlos flopped back on Harry’s bed, pout set on his lips. Uma had been dodging and swerving them for an entire week. It was infuriating.

“Uma still talks to me.” Gil piped up from where he sat on the sofa, watching TV.

“She does?” Harry’s interest was perked. “Why didn’t ye say so earlier?”

“I didn’t think it was important. It’s not like she’s talking to either of you.” Harry and Carlos had eventually told Gil why Uma was avoiding them, but that didn’t seem to make him realise Uma talking to him was good for all of them.

“But it is important!” Carlos bolted off the bed towards Gil. “You!” He smacked Gil’s shoulders. “You can help us corner Uma, so she’ll finally sit down and listen to us.” 

“I don’t know…I don’t want Uma to be mad at me.”

“You’ll be doing her a favour, I promise. Please, Gil, help us out. Don’t you want us all to hang out again?” 

“…Okay.”

“Thank you!” Carlos hugged Gil tight. Now to make a plan.

~~~

“Hey, Uma, can you come to my room after class?” Gil asked bluntly during Remedial Goodness 101.

“Why?” Uma narrowed her eyes, suspicious.

“I need to talk to you.”

“About what?” Uma rose a brow.

“About…About Jane.” Gil’s cheeks pinkened slightly, and Uma rolled her eyes.

“I’m no good with romance, but…I’ll do what I can. I’ll stop by.”

“Thanks, Uma!” Hook, line and sinker.

~~~

“I’m coming in, Gil.” Uma opened the door and walked inside, looking around. Her eyes fell on Carlos and Harry. “I knew it!” Gil closed the door behind her before she could escape, blocking it with his body. “Get out of the way, Gil.” She glowered.

“Not until we talk.” Harry stood up from his bed, gesturing to Gil’s bed. “Sit, Uma.”

“No. You can’t just – “

“You refused to talk to us, so we had to resort to deception. I’m sorry.” Carlos apologised. “Please, just sit.” Uma pursed her lips, arms crossed in anger before she gave in and walked over to the bed, sitting down. She didn’t look pleased in the slightest.  
“I’m going to put it out there, Uma.” Carlos took in a deep breath. “I like you. And I like Harry. And Harry likes you. And you like Harry…A-And you like me.” Carlos’ face heated.

“You lost me already.” Uma drawled.

“Okay, okay, look – Harry and I like you, Uma. We also like each other. And you like us. So, Harry and I talked about it and…”  
“We want ta give it a chance, Uma. We want ta try whatever this is, the three of us. As a couple.”

“You…You do?” Uma furrowed her brows. “But – if you’re only doing this so I’m happy, I will hate you, I hate you both. It’s not fair if I come between your happiness. If this is real…If this is real, you have to commit to it, Carlos, Harry.”

“Uma, we will.” Harry took her hand gently from her lap and pressed a kissed against it. “We swear.”

“You’d never come between our happiness, Uma. We’re happiest together with you.” Carlos stood up and came to sit by her, covering her other hand with his. “We want to.”

“Carlos…Harry…”

“Aww, you guys are so cute.” The moment was broken by Gil who sniffled rather loudly. “I am serious about that talk though, Uma. I really need help with that.” Gil rubbed his nose messily.

The three pirates looked at each other and burst into laughter, tears leaking in the corner of their eyes.

“Sure, Gil. I’d be happy to help.”

19 PIRATES LIFES FOR ME


	20. Chapter 20

Carlos stepped out of the shower, towel on and grin wide as he ruffled Dude’s fur.

“Our first date today. Geez, I’m nervous. I hope I don’t sweat through my outfit.” Carlos muttered partially to himself as he opened up his closet. Carlos glanced over at Jay’s bed. He was sleeping in, no surprise there. 

Carlos pulled out a white shirt, a yellow cardigan, swimming trunks, baggy jeans and black sneakers. He was hoping for a nice but casual look. He didn’t want to seem like a whole new person on his first date with Uma and Harry.

The mere thought made Carlos’ insides flutter. Carlos got dressed and began brushing his hair. It was over quickly, but then Dude wanted a brush, so he indulged his little friend.

Jay awoke with a groan, sitting up. His hair was a knotty mess and pyjamas wrinkled. He looked like a wreak, the corners of his eyes wet.

“You alright, man?” Old habits die hard.

“…I’m sorry.” Jay murmured.

“What?” Carlos blinked in surprise, focusing on his ex-best friend.

“I said, I’m sorry. I – I…We left you. It must have been…Really hard…” Jay cradled his head in his hands, body still groggy.

“…What made you change your mind?” Carlos asked softly, eyes staying on the brush as it raked through Dude’s fur.

“Guilt. Nightmares of the Isle. Regret…I miss you, man. I miss us, the core four.”

Carlos placed the brush aside and stood, Dude hopping to the floor.

“You seemed pretty happy just being a core three.” 

Maybe he should have been kinder…

~~~

“Carlos…?” Carlos looked up from his breakfast. 

“Evie.” He looked her up and down. She looked as beautiful as ever. 

“I…I’m sorry, Carlos. Please, I’m begging you, forgive me for hurting you so much.” Evie bowed her head, sincere in her plead. Carlos’ eyes widened, not sure how to respond.

“You don’t deserve – “

Carlos cut Uma off with a wave of his hand.

“I’m still hurt, Evie.”

“I know.” Evie blinked rapidly.

“You guys abandoned me.”

“I know.” Her voice cracked.

“But,” She looked up at him with hope, “I’ll think about forgiving you three. It’ll take time, a long time, but I’ll think of forgiving you if Mal says sorry as well.”

Evie nodded feverishly.

“Thank you, Carlos. Thank you. I’ll try my best.” 

“Mal will try her best.” Uma muttered.

Carlos was still hurt, wounded, but after Jay’s apology, maybe he could consider forgiving them…

~~~

“It’s amazing.” Uma breathed as she looked out at the golden sand and wide blue sea before them.

“Ye can say that again, goddess.” Harry grinned, eyes reflecting the sparkling blue waters.

“Let’s go then!” Carlos was elated as he dashed across the beach, Dude on his heels.

“Carlos! Don’t forget your clothes!” Uma called after him, shaking her head when Carlos skidded to a stop with a sheepish smile and starting stripping. Harry followed suit, pulling his red tee over his head, already wearing rather ugly tartan swimming trunks. Carlos’ was more tasteful, white with gold stripes. 

“Come on, Captain, lets ride the tide.” Harry winked, offering his hand to her. Uma glanced at it before slipping hers in his and letting him guide her to Carlos. Carlos’ smile was wide as he kicked off his shoes.

“Come on, Uma. You’re going in too, right?” Carlos said as Harry kicked off his flip flops and placed his hook down with the bag of towels and snacks.

“Who do you think I am?” Uma teased, unbuttoning her dress and letting it slide off her arms gracefully to reveal her gorgeous blue and green body suit. It simmered under the sun, making her look like the ocean itself.

“Wow.” Carlos blushed lightly. “You look – You look – “

“Don’t hurt yourself.”

“I think what he means ta say is that ye look gorgeous, Uma.” Harry kissed her hand with a mischievous grin. “Now,” He scooped her up and over his shoulder before doing the same to Carlos, “Time ta get wet!”

“Harry! Put me down!” Carlos shrieked in surprise.

“Harry! I am not a sack of potatoes!” Uma glowered.

“Come on, pupper, let’s go.” Harry encouraged Dude to follow, crashing into the coming wave without a second thought. He splashed Carlos and Uma into the water, laughing madly as they sputtered.

“Harry!” Uma punched Harry’s shoulder before dunking his head under the water. Carlos laughed, shaking his hair out like a dog as Dude paddled and splashed towards him, yipping and barking. Carlos caught him and giggled as Dude licked the salt water off his cheek.

“This was definitely the best idea.” Uma said smugly as she shoved Harry into a small wave, grinning as the pirate flailed, fell and cackled when he broke free of the surface.

“Agreed.” Carlos beamed, soaking in the warm sun and cool water and wet fur. 

He’d never seen Uma and Harry so happy. 

The beach was definitely the best idea for a first date.

~~~

Carlos wrapped the towel around himself, face pink from the sun and shoulders burnt.

“I wish someone had told me about the sunscreen beforehand.” Carlos pouted.

“We didn’t exactly need any on the Isle.” Uma shrugged, spoon tearing into a mango. She had grown to love them, the sweetness of it. Carlos thought it was adorable.

“Well, next time we’re takin’ sunscreen.” Harry said, touching his hot, burnt nose with a pout. “Why aren’t ye burnt?” He asked Uma.

“I am. It’s just less noticeable with my complexion.” She shrugged, taking his hand and pressing it against her warm shoulder. “See?”

“Aye.” Harry chuckled. Uma rolled her eyes and pushed his hands back to himself, leaning back.

“So…There will be a ‘next time’, huh?” Uma asked, self-conscious.

“I’d think so.” Carlos pulled his knees to his chest, petting Dude who was wagging by his foot. “I mean…I enjoyed today. It was nice, being with you guys, having fun.” 

“I agree.” Harry quipped. “Another date doesn’t sound so bad.” He winked at them both, a flirty grin on his lips.

“Would you want to, Uma? Go on another date sometime?” Carlos picked at his thumbnail, nervous.

“I would like that…I really would.” Uma smiled softly, and Harry and Carlos cheered, high fiving each other as Dude yipped, jumping in the centre of them, like he was celebrating also.

Today was definitely the best idea.

~~~

Carlos flopped back into his bed, still elated from his date. Dude licked at his face, making him laugh before he sat up.  
Knock, knock.

Carlos rose a brow and went to the door, expecting Harry, Uma, Gil or Jay, but instead got Mal.

“Mal?”

“Carlos…” She picked at the hem of her shirt before pursing her lips tight. “I’m sorry.” Her voice was soft with sincerity. “I’m so sorry for what I did to you. What we all did. Can we…Can we please just go back to being friends? We miss you, Evie, Jay, they miss you.” Carlos had never seen Mal so honest.

“Mal…We probably won’t be friends again for a long time.” Mal looked down in guilt. “But I will give you a second chance.” Mal smiled, small and grateful.

“Thank you, Carlos.” 

“It’s okay.” Carlos slowly closed the door, signalling she could leave. When Carlos laid down, Dude’s tail wagging against his arm, he found he was smiling.

20 PIRATES LIFE FOR ME


	21. The Final Chapter

Carlos, Uma, Harry and Gil were filled with jittery energy as they waited outside of Auradon Prep, awaiting the limo that would carry their crewmembers and Dizzy. It seemed even Dude could feel it.

“Anyone else nervous?” Carlos asked.

“I just want to see them again.” Gil was bouncing on his heels.

“Yeah, I’ve missed them.” Uma admitted, fiddling with her locket.

“That’s them.” Harry gestured his hook at the limo that was coming towards them. They waited in tense silence as it parked in front of them and the door opened.

“Carlos!” Dizzy jumped out of the limo and practically tackled Carlos in a hug.

“Dizzy!” Carlos embraced her tightly, squeezing the air out of her as the crew filed out of the limo.

“Jonas!” “Gonzo, my man.” “Bonny, it’s been a while.” “Desiree, looking good.”

It was a reunion at it’s finest. Carlos greeted all his friends with hugs and greetings, getting a few laughs and a few heartfelt words. It was like a dream, seeing them all again. All of them had their fair share of Dude, having missed their pirate mutt.

Carlos couldn’t help but watch it all before him, Dizzy and the crew interacting with Harry, Uma and Gil pleasantly.

The journey to this moment had been long and tough and painful, but by the heavens, it felt good to be there right now. It wasn’t perfect. Nothing was ever perfect, it wasn’t now, and it never will be. But it was as perfect as it could be and that’s all that mattered to him.

“Earth to Carlos?” Carlos snapped out of his thoughts.

“What?” He responded to Uma.

“Where were you in that clever mind of yours?” Uma hummed, eyes narrowed playfully. Harry grinned as he threw an arm around Carlos’ shoulders.

“Probably wandering around in the Isle of De Vil.” Harry jokes, tapping the top of Carlos’ head with his hook. Uma shook her head in amusement as Carlos smiled at both of them. Dude ran circles around Dizzy and his crew mates.

“I was just thinking that I’m really happy. For the first time in forever, I feel…I feel on top of the world.” He really did.

He truly felt like the ruler of the _Isle of De Vil_.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for staying on this journey with me. I'm going to miss this story, but I think this is the only way I could end it.
> 
> On a good note for a good boy like Carlos ^^


End file.
